An Unusual Romance Story
by JBsAreMyHomeBoys
Summary: 13-year-old Abby Robin goes through many things in her teen life, including a crush on a boy in her class she barely talks to, a friendship crisis, the loss of her great-grandmother, and much more, but it's all hard to explain in just a short summary...
1. Chapter 1: Shopping on Saturday

This whole story is narrated by Abby. I made up all the characters myself. This story is completely fictional. To anyone who wonders, my real name isn't Abby Robin.

Thank you so much to all of you who are taking the time to read my story! I really appreciate it!

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Intro**

My name is Abby Robin. When I was in middle school, I was going through that boy-crazy phase that a lot of girls go through in there early teen years. There were tons of guys at my school, especially eighth graders, and a lot of them were pretty cute, but none of them really seemed to be the guy that I was looking for. That was until I got into eighth grade; but this whole story begins before then.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock blasting right in my ear. Apparently I had forgotten to turn it off the night before; I'd been up pretty late last night playing my iPod. I hit the snooze button; ugh, 7:15 AM. It was a Saturday and I was already up this early in the morning. I hated early mornings; once I would wake up, I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I figured I shouldn't waste any time lying in bed. I decided to check my e-mail real fast before I got in the shower. I had two new messages. One was from my best friend Kim, reminding me about our shopping spree today. She said to meet her and her mom at the front entrance at eleven. The other message was from one of my other friends, Hannah. She'd written: _Hey, how's it going for you?_ That was nice of her, taking time out of her life to ask me how I was doing. I replied back:_Not bad; Kim and I are going to the mall today. Can't wait to see you at church tomorrow!_ She was about half-a-year younger than me, but she was a really nice girl and I could tell her anything; I was glad she was my friend. I had a lot of friends at church; Kim and Hannah were only two of them. I went to church a lot, which was weird; I used to never want to go to church when I was little.

It took me only an hour to get in and out of the shower, get dressed, dry my hair, go downstairs and get breakfast, and go back up to brush my teeth. It was only 8:30 AM. What was I going to do for the next two hours? No one else was awake, so I decided to go downstairs and hang out on the computer for the time being. My mom came down an hour later. When she saw me, I could see a mixture of exhaustion and concern in her eyes.

"**How long have you been up Abby?"** she asked me.

"**Only since 7:15."**

"**Aren't you tired?"**

"**No, not really. I took a shower less than an hour ago, so no."**

"**Really? I didn't hear you in the shower… So, am I still taking you to the mall today to meet with Kim?"**

"**Yeah, she said to meet her and her mom at the front entrance at eleven."**

"**Oh, OK. I better go get ready then."**

You could definitely see where my earliness of starting the day came from. I thought about maybe doing homework, but that idea didn't really last in my head for a long time. Only forty-five minutes until I'd be at the mall with my best friend. We'd be leaving in half-an-hour, since it was a fifteen-minute drive there. Ugh, why do clocks have to go slower when you just stare at them? I started wondering where mom was. She never really took long, so I considered that she'd be down pretty soon. I was right; she finally came down ten minutes later.

"**Are you ready yet?"** I asked her eagerly.

"**Yep, let's get going. I was wanting to go early so we can have some time to spend together."**

That was so typical of my mom. She always wanted to spend time with me. I never minded; in fact, I usually enjoyed going out to spend time with her. Her plan worked perfectly, but the whole ride was silent.

* * * * * * *

Kim and her mom were waiting for us at the front doors. I could see that Kim was just as excited as I was about our shopping spree. She jumped up when she saw me, ran to me, and gave me that friendship hug we always had when we saw each other. It wasn't easy trying to escape her grip.

"**I missed you all week Abby!" **

Well of course; we hadn't seen each other since church last Sunday. That was practically the only way we saw each other: going to church on Sundays and choir practice on Wednesdays. We hadn't had choir this week due to the bad storm we'd had that night.

"**I missed you too Kim!" **

It was harder for us to hang out since we didn't go to the same school and we weren't in the same grade. My mom came over and handed me my wallet.

"**You girls better be careful now; I put a lot of money in there."**

Ugh! She was always so overprotective! She claimed that we were practically broke, but it was really just so that she could get herself the job of cashier at Wendy's. She used to be a dance teacher, but after she started to have problems with her knees, she'd given it up to be a cashier to work for fast food. Kim and I waved at our moms as we walked through the mall's front doors. This was the entrance to five hours of freedom, clothes, jewelry, and pizza. Kim was fonder of jewelry than I was, and I was fonder of clothes than she was. We lived in a pretty big town, so our mall was pretty big with more than sixty stores. Kim and I both liked a lot of the same stuff and shopped at a lot of the same stores, so we never had to split up. Since our day had started out a bit early, Kim suggested that we go skim the mall for cute boys.

"**You know, you already have a boyfriend." **

Must I have to remind her?!

"**I know, but you don't have one!"**

That one got me. It was true, and it never was untrue. I had never had a boyfriend, never kissed a boy, heck; I had never even held hands with a boy before! I hated it when my friends would tell me that they couldn't hang out because they had a date that night. Almost everyone I knew had had a boyfriend/girlfriend, so I was feeling a little left out. There were a lot of guys at our school, especially eighth graders, and most of them were pretty cute, but none of them seemed to fit me right. There was only one that really caught my eye…—

"**Abby?"**

I was snapped out of my train of thought.

"**I'm sorry Abby. I know how much it bothers you, I just keep forgetting."**

I hated seeing her upset like this.

"**It's OK, it doesn't really bother me. I'll get one soon; let's go look for some cute boys."**

Her face brightened the moment I said that. She was totally boy-crazy, but she would never cheat on her boyfriend! She knew way better than that. I did too, but then again, I'd never had the experience because I'd never even had the chance to. I'd already gotten so close to having a boyfriend, but it all ended in heartbreak, and I wasn't going to let that happen to me again! The skimming didn't really interest me and none of the boys seemed interested anyway. There was only one boy on my mind at the moment…—

"**Abby! You've got to quit daydreaming! This whole "perfect Saturday" isn't going to be perfect if you keep getting lost in thought!"**

She apparently was desperate for me to get a boyfriend soon; she must have felt alone being the only one of the two of us to have had one before. My mom had always told me that at my age it really wasn't necessary to date anybody. I didn't really feel the need to have a boyfriend, but there was that one boy at school that I had some interest toward…—

"**I can't help it; you know there's only one guy that I'd rather be flirting with and asking for his number right now!"**

I knew that even right before I could bring up his name in my own mind she'd interrupt me.

"**Why do you always think about him? You don't even talk to him, so why do you even talk ****about**** him?!"**

That honestly wasn't the smartest question she's asked. I had tons of reasons! I decided to get off the subject of boys and go to what we were here for anyway.

"**I think he's a great guy, now let's go do some shopping! That's why we're here, isn't it?"**

She took a second to consider it.

"**Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go!"**

It was pretty fun for the four-and-a-half hours we spent in store after store. We only bought about one-third of the clothes we tried on and we had spent about an hour at the arcade. We'd gotten tired and hungry from playing Dance Revolution so much, so we headed to the food court. It was the usual mall meal: she got Chinese food; I got pizza and a pretzel. It was a pretty awesome time and I'd completely forgotten about boys altogether. Kim and I went to the candy store for our last stop of the day. We both got our favorite candy: chocolate mints. Yum! Everyone in my family loved them, so I decided to be thoughtful for them. It was about time for us to head back to the front doors. Our moms were waiting for us when we got there. Sadly, our day together was just about over, but we'd still get to see each other at church the next morning. We said our good-byes and went our separate ways. My mom was talking on the phone with my dad the whole ride home. I'm still surprised that she didn't even bother asking me how my time had been with Kim.

* * * * * * *

It sort of felt good to be home; it was the one place where I could do anything and no one would stare at me like I was crazy. I decided to go and see if Hannah had replied back to my e-mail yet. I had a new message from her. It read: _Cool, glad you're enjoying your Saturday. I can't wait for us to hang out tomorrow either! Hey, did you hear about what Jacob and Kyle did to Kim when Jacob was over at their house? It was so funny!_ Kyle was Kim's brother. He was eighth grade, like me, and he was a pain sometimes. He tried to flirt with me quite often, but it never really did anything to how I felt about him. Actually, I had heard about what had happened. Kim had told me while we were getting lunch at the mall. She was an absolute die-hard New York Yankees fan, so they had put up a bunch of Boston Red Sox posters in her room. She had said how mad she was when she saw it all. I got a little bored, so I headed up to my bedroom. I couldn't help but notice my seventh grade yearbook sitting on my headboard of my bed. I picked it up and opened it. It opened up to one of last year's sixth grade homeroom classes. My friend Brenda had been in that class; I saw her picture at the top. We had a medium-sized school; there were about four hundred kids at our school, so it got pretty chaotic. I turned to last year's seventh graders. I turned to one homeroom class that'd had a bunch of the popular kids. The guy that I hadn't been thinking of for the past three-or-so hours was on the page too. Kim wasn't here anymore and I could think without her interrupting my thoughts. He was the one that had always caught my eye. He had been in my Music and Gym classes in sixth grade; seventh grade I think he had been in my Gym class too, but my memories of it all were fuzzy since I'd been focused so much on what was happening at the moment. What was happening at the moment? Well, I really liked this guy, but I was really shy to admit it. He was the one that kept me from staying in bed all morning and going to school instead.

Connor Dodson; he was an eighth grader too, probably about fourteen years old by then. He had short black hair, was about a half-inch taller than me, and had a slight mustache; he was pretty good-looking. He was pretty popular from how many people he hung out with. Half of them were girls, but none of them had ever seemed to be interested at all in any way, so I never had any competition. He was in my math class, that I was the only class I had with him and I never really talked to him. I heard his conversations a few times and they were pretty funny! I thought he was a pretty cute, funny, and nice guy. I went to sleep that night and dreamt that I went on a date with him and he kissed me. That was one thing I wish would happen between us out of many. I wanted to hold his hand, give him my special smile, dance with him; I even wanted to be his girlfriend someday pretty soon. Little did I know that my life would change in the next few months.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks on Sunday

Hey people! Thanks for reading! Leave me a review on what you think!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up, it wasn't to my alarm clock; thank goodness I had remembered to turn it off last night. I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight shining through my bedroom window. Dad had said it would be nice weather today; apparently he'd been right about it. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and I was still in bed with church only two hours away. I decided to leave my place of laziness and get myself prepared for whatever what was going to happen today. It was the usual routine I had practically every day: shower, get dressed, get breakfast, brush teeth, and get shoes and jacket on to go. I was the last one downstairs, but thank goodness no one was waiting for me just yet. It was about time to go, so we all headed out to the car. It was about twenty minutes to the church. It was only about two weeks until I would be getting my braces off and I was psyched! I'd had them on for almost two years and the pain that always came along with getting them tightened every-other month was getting really annoying. I hadn't even told anyone at school or church about it; not even Kim! Our school's Valentine's Day dance was only four days after I'd get my braces off, and I was excited. I walked into our Sunday school room to see a full room of a bunch of my friends. We'd all had so many memories together, so we were all pretty good friends. Kim, Hannah, Kyle, and Jacob were all there, along with Meagan, Jeremy, Shane, and Polly. Kim was the first to jump up and give me an even bigger hug than yesterday. Every one else greeted me with a, **"Hey, what's up?"** Or, **"How was your week?"** Or something like that. Through the class we were talking about the church events that were coming up. Camp was one of them. Ah, yes, church camp. THE best week of my life! I'd loved it so much for so many reasons! Still in the middle of the class, I began to go back through my memories of that "best week of my life"…

* * * * * * *

**In Abby's memory:**

It was a bright and sunny Sunday morning. I was packing my last pair of socks when my mom called up to me telling me that it was almost time to go and I better hurry myself up. If only she ever listened to me. I'd told her a million times that when somebody rushes me I end up going slower. I packed up my stuffed wolf, closed my suitcase, and went downstairs where my mom had a snack waiting for me. She knew how picky of an eater I was whenever I traveled out of town. I refused to eat salad, broccoli, applesauce cottage cheese, and lot of other things, but worst of all, yogurt. I knew how much my mom loved yogurt, so I ended up finding a lot of it in our fridge most of the time. I enjoyed my last meal at home for a week while my brother Troy was on the other side of the table telling me about the experience he'd had when he went the year before. I got along with Troy pretty well nowadays, but I still remember when we were still little and fought almost every day. I was in eighth grade now and he was a freshman in high school. It was the same for Kim and Kyle; Kyle was a year older than Kim, but not yet in high school. Troy told me about the privileges you get when you go to church camp: we got to sleep in cabins and make new friends; we got to decorate our cabins, play tons of games, and just plain goof off. Running around was practically a rule! Quite a few of us from our church were going this year: Kim, Kyle, Jacob, and I. We all knew this week was going to be wicked awesome! Spending a full week of craziness, friendship, fun, drama, and time with Jacob. Yep, Jacob. Jacob was my two-years-so-far crush that I never could get over.

I grabbed my suitcase and bags and followed my mom out the door with Troy following behind us. The car ride was really long, but it seemed a lot shorter with Troy's favorite movie "The Dark Night" playing on his DVD player right next to me. Troy knew about my huge crush on Jacob, but he would always tell me how much of a weirdo Jacob was and how I was just going to get my heart broken. I knew he was right about Jacob being a weirdo; he was weird because out of all of us crazy people he was the quiet one. He never talked as much as the rest of us and he tended to leave himself out of things that the rest of us got involved in and had a blast. It made me feel bad for him; he had to take medication and he had a case of dyslexia, so he had to go to a special school for dyslexic kids. I'd known him for over five years, but it wasn't until now that I really started liking him. The car came to a stop: we had arrived. We got out of the car. (Remember, my mom wasn't having knee problems at the time.) We all took a bag, I took my suitcase, and I went to my cabin while my mom and Troy waited outside. There were a few other girls in there, two of them I remembered from other church events, but I never talked to them. I found an empty bunk and put my stuff on it. I went back out to get the rest of my bags and put them in my new area of the cabin. We went to the mess hall to sign me in. A few people recognized me the moment I walked in.

"**Abby!"**

I recognized the voice. I was suddenly being squashed by somebody's arms. It was my good friend Danny who I'd met a year ago. He was quite a bit shorter than me; he had short, curly blonde hair, kind of like Jacob, only Jacob was a half-inch taller than me now.

"**Hey Danny, you can let go of me now!"**

He apparently understood what I was trying to say; he was a pretty tight hugger.

"**Oh sorry; I just really missed you! What took you so long to get here?!"**

He always loved to see me, but he knew I had my eyes set on Jacob. He was one of the only ones that knew. It'd been a secret between me and my mom up until half-a-year ago. Kim had found out before anyone else, but everybody kept on asking me if I liked him that way, especially Polly. Polly had crush on him, but she had no idea that I did too. She would always ask me if I did with the way I hung out with him, but I always denied it. I was the first person she'd told about how she felt about Jacob. By Christmas Eve her secret was out; people had somehow found out about her crush, but never about mine. She would always talk about him and say how she would think that she would be cute as his girlfriend; I always had that urge to prove her wrong, but I knew it would backfire in the end. I knew that if I confessed to her how I felt about Jacob, she'd hate me for the rest of my life. Well, to be honest, I really didn't care if she'd never talk to me again. She was sort of making my time at church a little more difficult than it should've been. I'd started to not enjoy hanging out with her; she seemed… different. We'd been friends since we were little, even before anyone else had come to our church, but now it seemed as if I couldn't tell her anything…

"**Abby?"**

I'd completely forgotten what Danny was asking me.

"**You really haven't changed in the last couple months that I haven't seen you. You're still getting lost in your thoughts."**

He was right, I did get lost in thought a lot; I was a really big thinker.

"**Sorry, I was just thinking about all the awesome stuff we get to do this week."**

I didn't imagine it would be the best week of my life, but that's sure what it was going to be.

"**I know; I can't wait! This is going to be the best week ever!"**

He apparently wasn't considering that he would be right about that in the end. I felt someone tap my shoulder; I turned to see my friend Alexis who I'd met only a few months ago. She jumped at me with a huge hug. She was always the hyper one of us and she never seemed to have a real moment of calm, but she was still fun to hang out with; her and her brother Zeke. He was a pretty cool guy and he definitely liked to sing country songs and play his harmonica all the time. I guess you could say he was the cowboy of the camp. Yeah, everybody pretty much had their own label of who they were in camp and how it made them unique. I was mostly known as the "goofus" (a mixture of the words 'goof' and 'doofus') but it wasn't necessarily trying to say I was stupid; it just meant that I always loved to have fun and just goof around and be silly. My mother had also described me once as the one in the family who loved to be wild and crazy every once-in-a-while.

"**Oh my gosh Abby, I've missed you so much!"**

I'd missed her too, but the feeling wasn't as strong now that everyone was staring at her for how loud she'd just yelled; plus she was squashing me just as hard as Danny had.

"**I've missed you too Alexis, but you know you don't have to shout it to the whole world!"**

"**Sorry, I just can't believe I'm finally getting to see you again. We haven't seen each other in so long!"**

"**Yeah, I know. I'm glad to see you too."**

"**So, which cabin are you in?"**

"**I'm in cabin seven; what about you?"**

"**No, I'm in cabin four. Darn!"**

"**Oh well, we'll still get to see each other all week!"**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right."**

My mom came up behind us.

"**OK Abby, you're all signed in. I have to get ready to go soon."**

"**Aw, OK. I'll see you later Alexis."**

"**See you soon Abby!"**

My mom and I walked out of the mess hall. I was really going to miss her all week and I was really sad when I gave a last hug good-bye before she got in the car and drove away with Troy. They waved to me as they disappeared out of sight. I almost cried, but I went to join the rest of the kids in the meadow. The meadow was kind of shaped like a squared; it was surrounded by all the cabins. The boys' cabins were on one side of the meadow, the girls' were on the opposite side. There were about fourteen cabins total and about seven to a cabin, so there were quite a lot of kids here. The kids were playing a game of "Would You Rather"; it was a pretty awesome game; it was a fun way of expressing your opinions. I was able to find Jacob and Kyle.

"**Hey guys! Is Kim here?"**

Kyle seemed slightly shocked by me appearing in front of them so suddenly.

"**Yeah, she's in her cabin."**

"**Which one's her cabin?"**

"**She's in cabin seven."**

"**No way, that's the cabin I'm in!"**

That seemed to scare Jacob a bit.

"**Oh no, you know what that means; they're going to be up all night talking."**

"**Hey, we're never the ones that keep everybody up! It's always those high school girls!"**

I felt a little offended that he'd accused me and Kim of being the talkers of camp; it was so not true! We continued with the game until they moved on to something else. I got a little bored with the game, so I went to my cabin to find Kim there on my bunk. She didn't seem to notice me when I walked in. She was writing in her notebook, probably lyrics to a song or something.

"**Excuse me ma'am, I believe that is my bed you are sitting on."**

Her head shot up when she heard me say that. She almost screamed when she jumped and ended up being the third person to squash me with a hug today. This camp sure was full of hugger people.

"**Hey sis, I've missed you!"**

"**I've missed you too sis!"**

Yeah, we called each other sis. We were practically sisters and we totally loved each other like sisters, so it was kind of cool calling her my sis; especially since Troy was the only real sibling I had. The bell rang signifying it was time for lunch, so me and Kim met Kyle and Jacob and we all went to the mess hall. We were assigned to sit with our cabins, so Kim and still got to sit next to each other. We talked a lot; I told her about the things my brother had told me and some strategies for a few of the games that we could use to win. Lunch sure was yummy! I filled my self cheerfully while Kim drank over four glasses of water; I always tried to warn her that it would make her have to go to the bathroom later, but she never listened to me. It always became a pain when she had to go to the bathroom ten times a day and I had to be her escort more than half the time. I'd kept asking her if she could find someone else to go with her because I really didn't have to go at all, but everybody would keep telling me to go with her because no one else would. I know anyone would get just as annoyed as I was.

After lunch we had activity time where we had a bunch of options of what to do for the rest of the afternoon. All four of us along with Danny chose to go fishing. We were joined by our friends Jared and Allison. We only had seven, so the counselor took us to the smaller dock that was (thank goodness,) a shorter walk than the big dock; the big dock was about a quarter of a mile further, (I know, it was pretty ridiculous,) so I was glad we didn't have to walk as far. Kyle, Allison, and Danny were the only ones who caught any fish, but it still felt nice to hear the sounds of peace and quiet in the woods that were behind us. Jacob gave me a little nudge when he saw my line moving.

"**I think you've got a bite!"**

He apparently hadn't seen that I had just accidentally gotten Kyle's fishing line tangled with mine. I was kind of surprised that he had actually come and sat next to me. He tended to avoid me quite a bit when I got all hyper; then again, it was all calm now, so I guess he was a bit more comfortable being near me now that I was more calm and quiet.

"**Nah, that was my fault."**

"**Oh. Sorry, my bad."**

"**Oh well, it's OK. I really don't care if I catch any fish anyway; I'm really enjoying the peace and quiet out here."**

"**Yeah, me too."**

It was nice that I got to talk to Jacob a lot; he was really my best friend now. He did tend to avoid me when I got loud and obnoxious, but it was just when we were at church in the middle of Sunday school. I was really developing true feelings for this guy and it really wasn't healthy for me with how young I still was. The rest of the time fishing was mostly just me and Jacob telling the others really funny jokes and laughing our heads off or Kyle taunting me and Kim or Jared trying to flirt with Allison. Jared had a huge crush on Allison and Allison even had a slight crush on Jared too, but she tended to keep it a secret. The bell finally rang us in for dinner. Another yummy meal was on its way to us and I was glad when we got to the mess hall. After dinner had finally ended we all went to the chapel for our ending service we always did before we went to bed. It was fun getting to sing a few calmer songs right before we'd go to bed; there were a bunch of songs that involved jumping around and shouting or doing a really funny dance or something like that. We were finally excused to go the bathroom, brush our teeth, take a short shower, wash our faces, etc. Our cabin had had bathroom cleaning duty already, so we were pretty grateful that we wouldn't have to do it later; especially since we got it first, which meant we got it when it was the most clean it could be. Kim and I met Kyle and Jacob in the middle of the field to say good-night, then we went our separate ways for the night. Kim and I were both pretty tired, so we were glad to head to bed. That night I dreamt that I was sitting on the small fishing dock. Jacob came up to me and asked me if I'd like to take a walk with him. I said OK shyly while he took my hand. Then I woke up. It was hard to get back to sleep, but I eventually succeeded. It was an hour later that I woke up to loud music blasting through giant speakers under the outdoor eating canopy.

**Outside of Abby's memory:**

"**Abby!"**

I snapped out of my memory. I had completely forgotten that I was still in Sunday school class. Polly had been the one that'd called my name

"**Ugh, you really are the same old Abby thinking about Connor again!"**

This time I knew I could prove her wrong without seeming stupid about it.

"**Puh-lease, he was completely out of my mind until you said his name!"**

"**Whatever! You were totally thinking about him; you always do!"**

"**I was not!!!"**

I was getting mad. She was trying to embarrass me and it seemed to be working.

"**Hey, don't be getting all mad at me! You're the one who's always talking about him and you never seem to care about anyone else's problems!"**

"**That's it! I've had enough of this!"**

I stormed out of the room and ran downstairs with Kim running up behind me.

"**OK, that's enough; you and Polly need to talk!"**

"**Are you kidding me?! I would never want to talk to her! She's being a brat! I'm sick of her lies!"**

"**I know and that's why you should talk to her."**

"**Heck no, I am not talking to her about anything!!!'**

"**Fine, but she's right about you not listening to us!"**

"**Whatever, I don't care! Just leave me alone!"**

"**Fine!"**

She ran back up to Sunday school class as I went down to beg my parents to take me home. I told them the story about what had happened and they just told me to sit with them today. I gave up and agreed. The rest of the morning was awkward. We sat in the very back, away from where the other middle school kids sat, I didn't even look at Kim and Polly as I followed my parents up to the altar for communion, and we left as soon as the service was over and Kim and Polly tried to stop me while we were leaving. I said goodbye to Jacob and Kyle, gave them hugs, and we left for the car. It was a nice lunch of chicken and French fries. I really wanted to get all this stuff out of my head. I couldn't believe what was happening! I was losing my best friend to a whiny brat! This was going to be a long rest-of-the-year. Thank goodness I was going to school tomorrow and I would get to see Connor. He always made me feel better when I heard him laughing with his friends. It was a crush from a distance, but I still had no idea how it would totally change my outlook on love.


	3. Chapter 3: School on Monday and Tuesday

Hey guys! Thanks again for checking out my story! Send me a review on what you think!

I know the last chapter was longer than the first, but it's just that this my first real story and I'm not giving up on it!

All of the characters in my story were inspired by my real-life friends. I'd like to say thanks to Kim, Hannah, and especially Connor. You guys are the ones that really gave me the inspiration! Love you all!

By the way, I know how these first three chapters are all about what happens through four specific days only; I don't know for sure if I'm continuing that much longer.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

This morning was the same normal routine again. You would think that I'd hate going to school every morning, but honestly, school was getting more exciting every year; I really only hated Mondays, just like today. I grabbed my backpack as my mom and I walked out the door to the car. I got into homeroom class on time, so thank goodness the boys sitting behind me didn't yell in my face that I was late; that always got annoying. It was pretty nice weather out today, so our homeroom teacher let us go outside on the tennis courts to hang out since she didn't have anything planned for us. I saw my friend Jenny on the other side of the court when I got outside. I ran over to her without attracting any attention to myself, which I was pretty lucky about because I always hated when people gave me a look like I was crazy. I saw my ex-crush Damien hanging out with his friends by the basketball goal. Aw man, I hated having to be around him! He was such an idiot; I couldn't even see why I'd liked him in the first place. He wasn't really a jerk, he was just kind of stupid; pretty much just one of the popular guys. Jenny was glad to see me when I appeared in front of her, but she wasn't really like Kim in any way because she never gave me hugs. She was kind of on the popular list too, so it was pretty cool getting to hang out with her. I saw Sammy and Andrea standing behind her. Sammy never really seemed to enjoy being around me; whenever the jerks in our English class would make fun of me or make a rude comment toward me, she would never bother defending me; she would just laugh with them. She was really forward with things and she sure cried a lot; she definitely got in trouble all the time from talking back to the teacher. I tended to feel intimidated when I was around her. Andrea was the one who always listened and supported me in crazy situations. She was the one I could talk to whenever something happened between me and Connor. I'd known her ever since kindergarten, so we knew each other pretty well. I looked around for Connor, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"**Hey Jenny, is Connor here today?"**

"**Uh, I don't know; I think Allison would know."**

Allison was in the same homeroom as Connor, so she probably would know if Connor was here. Homeroom class sure went by fast. Algebra was next on my list; that always got me nervous; it was the class I had with Connor. It was hard to talk to him because the teacher always told us not to talk in the middle of an assignment, so it was sort of impossible. He and his best friend Tanner walked in when I was getting up to sharpen my pencil. He sat behind me, so it was really hard to stay away from him. I slid past him to my seat while he was still getting his stuff together; that was always awkward for me. He didn't know yet about my crush on him, but I sure wanted him to know; I just hadn't found a way to tell him yet. The lesson on the board didn't really fascinate me and it sounded like it was the same for Connor behind me. He was humming something to himself; I couldn't really tell what it was. He did like to sing the most random songs or use his funny accents in the middle of class; sometimes it was hard for me to keep from laughing. The teacher began telling us about our fire drill we'd have during our last few classes of the day.

"**Yay, I get to miss part of Gym class!"**

I didn't really mean it and I meant to say it to just myself, but apparently Connor had heard me.

"**What, how could you not like Gym? It's one of the best classes!"**

It was the first time he'd talked to me in a while. I was giggling shyly as he said this to me. I turned around to look at him.

"**I was only kidding; I actually do like Gym a lot."**

I wasn't just saying it to impress him; I did really like that class. I loved how we got to move around and play games and get fit and healthy; Gym was actually pretty fun. I turned my attention back to the lesson on the board. Boy was I in a good mood for the rest of the day! Jenny had heard Connor's little comment to what I'd said and she thought it was good that I'd talked to him today, especially since he was the one who'd spoken to me first. Lunch came and I was starving; I hadn't really eaten breakfast that morning, so I was pretty hungry. The lunchroom was always really crowded with how many eighth graders there were. Connor's table was on the opposite side of the lunchroom from ours, but I definitely got a good view of Connor from where I sat. I stared at him too much, I'll admit, but he stared at me too! We always had our eye-locking moments. Lunch was interesting today; Jenny and Sammy were fighting over a piece of cheesecake, Andrea was drawing in her notebook, (she was a pretty amazing drawer,) and I was the only one who was spending all of my lunch time eating like I was supposed to. I suddenly remembered that I had written a note the night before. I pulled it out to show to Jenny.

"**Hey Jenny, can you give this to Connor today after school?"**

"**Can I read it first?"**

"**Sure, I guess."**

She thought my crush on Connor was cute like one of those puppy-love crushes; she had once said that he and I would look cute together and Allison and Andrea had agreed with her. I had compared our yearbook pictures and I personally thought too that we definitely would. I handed Jenny the note and she opened it and read it.

"**Aw, I'm sure he'll love it!"**

"**Well, let's hope so."**

She put the note in her jacket pocket.

"**What should I tell him when I'm giving it to him?"**

"**Uh, at least tell him it's from his 'Secret Admirer'; I don't want him to find out who it is ****just yet****"**

"**OK, I'll do that."**

I'd been Connor's secret admirer for about a few weeks now; my crush on him was hitting the three month mark pretty soon. I'd known him for over two years, but our relationship was still a bit distant; I knew I'd have to work to change that.

The day went by too fast. I had sewing and computer class for my last classes of the day. Tanner was in my sewing class; I was more likely to date him than Connor because I talked to him so much and we always flung pencils at each other. We sure teased each other a lot and we were becoming good friends; that's how it had been in sixth grade too. He'd call me a weird name, I'd fling something at him, people would try to separate us, and we'd both end up getting in trouble. We were pretty good friends now; he always said something funny that got me laughing when I had a bad day and the same thing happened vice-versa. I wasn't sure what to do; the dance was in about two-and-a-half weeks and I liked Connor when I knew I should probably like Tanner instead. This was so confusing!

* * * * * * *

I always hated when the school day ended; it meant I'd have to watch Connor and Tanner walking home and I still would have the record of barely ever talking to Connor. I wasn't sure if he liked me or not, but I knew that if I played my cards right, everything would turn out right in the end. My mom supported me on my confusion and she knew that whatever happened everything would be OK and she would be there for me if it didn't go as well as I wanted it to. I loved it how my mom was my shoulder to cry on when I was having a bad day or I was overwhelmed; I helped her with her issues sometimes too. I went up to my room to check my phone to see if anyone had called yet. I had two missed calls from Kim and three from Polly. Ugh, they were totally setting me up now! I checked the times that they called. They'd both called last night. One of Kim's was at 6:43 pm; Polly's was at 6:45 pm! Oh yeah, they were definitely setting me up! The others were at 7:02, 7:05, and 7:10 pm. Ugh! They just weren't going to let me let it go, but I didn't care. My mom and I had talked and we decided that I just shouldn't answer any of their calls or e-mails no matter what; it seemed like the best way to just ignore it all. There was still the problem of me going to choir practice on Wednesday. They would be there too and I knew they'd probably try to talk to me about all of this stuff just to get me mad. Mom told me that if they said hi to me I should at least say hi back; and if they tried to talk to me I should at least be polite so I wouldn't look like the bad guy. At least I could hang out with Hannah. She wasn't part of all the stuff that was going on, so I knew she wouldn't end up bringing it up unless she was going to cheer me up.

I didn't realize at first that I was getting lost in thought again like I did all the time. I couldn't stop thinking about Connor; it was just sad that he was my crush when I never even talked to him. I looked in my seventh grade yearbook again; Connor's picture was becoming more and more inaccurate now that we were all getting older. He used to be kind of funny-looking, but now he was just getting cuter every time I saw him. When that started to run through my mind, I knew I was becoming completely obsessed; this was starting to get extremely unhealthy. I was planning on revealing myself to Connor eventually; maybe at the dance if I was ready for him to find out by then. Yeah, the dance was perfect; there would be music, dancing, and romance, why not? I snapped out of my train of thought when I heard my mom calling me down for dinner.

* * * * * * *

**The next day:**

I made it into homeroom class on time again today. Algebra class was actually kind of fun today. Connor and his friends got in trouble for talking so loud; I was just sitting there and laughing to myself about how much of a trouble-maker he was nowadays. Jenny had gotten lucky yesterday; she'd barely gotten the chance to reach Connor before he left for home with Tanner. She'd said that he hadn't shown any reaction when she gave it to him and he didn't when he opened it and read it, but he'd said it was good and he asked what exactly it was. I hadn't told Jenny what exactly it was, so she had just said she didn't really know. She came up to me when it was loud and no one was paying attention.

"**So, what exactly was that note I gave Connor yesterday?"**

"**It was part of a song I wrote for him."**

Even though it was pretty loud in the room, we were still whispering.

"**Aw, you wrote a song for him!"**

"**Yep, I know how to win over a guy's heart; writing things for them is one of their weaknesses."**

"**That's so sweet! Should I let him know it's a song?"**

"**Well, not unless he asks you."**

"**Ooh, good idea. So, when do you plan on revealing yourself to him?"**

"**Probably at the dance."**

"**Aw, that'll be romantic!"**

"**Let's hope it'll be romantic enough for him to like me."**

I imagined that if writing a song for Connor would make him fall for me, then writing a whole CD for him, well, who knows what he would think of me then! My plan was that about once a week I'd have Jenny of Andrea or Allison give him a part of the song; so far he had about ¾ of the song; then at the dance I would have Jenny reveal it was me. She would tell him that if he wanted to hear me sing the whole song he would have to come and talk to me that Monday; the rest was still in the making. I knew that if I really wanted him to fall for me, I'd have to sing him the whole song in a way that would surprise him and be romantic.

I couldn't tell if Tanner was suspecting me or not because he told me about it in sewing class, but he seemed too confused to ask me if I knew anything about it.

"…**I mean, he really likes what she's writing for him, but he's also confused on what all it's supposed to be."**

I acted as innocent as I could.

"**So, what exactly has she been writing to him?**

"**I don't really know, but it's kind of like poetry."**

"**You mean like some lines rhyming and others completely jumbled up but it all still comes together and makes sense?"**

"…**Yeah…I guess you could put it that way."**

"**Sounds to me like she's writing a song for him."**

"…**Huh, yeah; that would definitely make sense. Wow, I wish a girl would write a song for me."**

"**That'll probably only happen if you date a musical girl or one has a crush on you."**

"**I'm starting to get jealous of Connor; he gets all the creative girls."**

"**So? I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for you soon."**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right."**

"**Plus, we've all still got these next few months of middle school and four years of high school to worry about dating, so why panic?"**

"**Yeah…yeah, you're right! I ****shouldn't**** be worrying about it! Thanks Abby."**

"**No problem!"**

He and I were really starting to form a great friendship and I thought it would probably help my relationship with Connor a bit because then Tanner might tell him good things about me. I tended to plan out how I did things, but a lot of the time it would result in something happening that kept the planning from even going into action; I was hoping this time would be different. I had overheard him and the other guys talking about the dance; they were asking each other who was going; he said he was, so I knew I wouldn't have to worry about him not being there. Brenda was going to be there, so I knew I could talk to her during all of the action and she'd be able to keep me from getting too nervous and panicked. She was just that kind of friend; she always made me feel better whenever I was upset. Sure, she teased me sometimes, but she was silly like me; we were both theatre people, so being silly and crazy was an everyday occurrence for both of us. Even though everything was all set, I was still nervous about what was going to happen; the last time I tried to win over a guy at a dance it all just resulted in heart-break. Yep, it was Jacob; the one who I was now only friends with because he hadn't felt the same way. I'd had my turn of dancing with him, but it was just a dance and that's all it was to him; as for me, it just made me fall harder for him which was really bad. I was sure hoping Connor was going to be different; I saw him every day, he was always in a good mood, and when he did talk to me it was all silliness and a bit of flirting. Jacob was my friend first, but that's apparently what got me my heart broken, because he want to just be friends. My mom told me that he was just missing out on the perfect chance with such a great girl, but I just thought I was that much of a freak to make him think of me that way. I'd cried for about an hour then it was all over; now, we were friends, nothing else, and he knew I had my eyes set on Connor now.

* * * * * * *

I sat on my bed, picked up my song notebook, and started to sing one of my songs.

_**There's been that time in my life where I feel like nothing's going right,**_

_**And nothing felt that way when you were there by my side.**_

I always felt better when I wrote a song or sang one that I'd already wrote. People had told me that I was pretty good singer, but I was still too nervous to sing in front of people. I would tell people that they'd hear me sing in the talent show, but I never did. I flipped to the page in my notebook with the song I wrote to Connor. I began to sing again.

_**I pass you in the hall and my heart begins to race,**_

_**Time is going way too fast, it needs to slow the pace.**_

I felt like I was starting to get pretty good at writing songs as I was getting older and experiencing more in my life. A couple of my songs were still not finished and it sometimes took me over a week to finish one song because I got stuck. I knew that I would just have to wait until the idea would come to me; if I just kept waiting, it would take longer to come to me. I wondered what Connor would think when he heard my entire song; he wasn't the musical kind of guy, being the jock he absolutely was. I used to think he was a skater boy just from the way he had his hair and the clothes he wore, but in the end he was just another athlete. He'd been in football, basketball, and track last year, so it was pretty ridiculous how little I got to see him after school. It was starting to get pretty late, so I figured I should get ready for bed. Life was getting pretty hectic, but I had high hopes that it was all going to be OK in the end.


	4. Chapter 4: Choir Practice on Wednesday

I'd like to give a shout-out to my best buddy B. B. Carter, love you like a sister!

Hope you guys like my fourth chapter! I know this story seems like it's going to be short, but it continues on after the chapter about the dance, so it won't be over any time soon. It'll definitely be more than ten chapters!

Thanks so much again for reading!

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

School was boring all day, but Algebra sure was interesting and awkward at the same time. Since Connor sat in the very back, he could barely see the board. The girl that sat next to me was gone today, so he moved up to her seat which kind of surprised me. He was slightly leaning toward me, probably just to see the board better, but it was still awkward. I just kept staring up at the board as if I didn't even know he was there. Lunch was interesting again. I had high hopes that I was finally winning over the guy I wanted to be with. Yep, things sure were going well. I couldn't help but sing to myself a song I wrote about Jacob.

_**I wrote you a note, but you didn't respond,**_

_**Oh well, you didn't know it was me;**_

_**You thought it was her, you must be blind,**_

'_**Cause you definitely just can't see**_

_**That there's this feeling I have that I can't describe,**_

_**But between you and him, I can't decide.**_

It was supposed to be quiet enough that no one could hear me, only Jenny did hear me.

"**What part of the song is that?"**

"**It isn't, it's a different song I wrote."**

"**How many songs did you write about Connor? And who's 'him'?"**

"**It isn't about Connor; it's about some other guy I used to like."**

"**Oh, well I like it."**

"**Thanks, let's hope that's what Connor thinks about ****his**** song."**

"**Hey, he said he thought it was good; I think you're doing well so far."**

"**Yeah, you're right."**

We had English class next. I wasn't looking where I was going on the way there since I was in deep conversation with Jenny. I accidentally bumped into Connor and dropped my stuff everywhere. He helped me pick everything up.

"**Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going."**

"**Don't worry about it, I've done that before."**

What a gentlemen he was, unlike the other guys; they would have told me to watch where I was going next time. He handed me my last book off the floor.

"**Thanks, and sorry again."**

"**Hey, it's OK. I'll see you guys later."**

He walked off as if he had just talked to a close friend; it kind of surprised both of us.

"**Abby…did you see that?!"**

"…**Yeah!"**

We just stared at each other for a moment as if we were both about to scream. Allison came up to us.

"**Uh…are you guys OK? Abby, you look like you're about to faint!"**

That snapped me out of it.

"**Oh, sorry; I was just having a moment."**

"**Alright, what happened?"**

She knew something was up or else I wouldn't be shaking like I was right at the moment. Jenny answered her question for me.

"**She accidentally ran into Connor, but he acted like it was all cool; he was really nice."**

I finally snapped out of my shock enough to talk calmly now.

"**Yep, he even said 'see you guys later'."**

"**Oh, good golly; you just need to ask him out soon! This is getting old!"**

"**I know, but I don't want to take all of this too fast. You know, guys like it when girls take things slow."**

"**Yeah, I guess that's true; but when are you planning on revealing yourself?"**

"**Probably at the Valentine's Day dance."**

"**Ooh, that would be a great place to surprise him!"**

We all reached English class finally; it was favorite class. Our teacher really kept us entertained with her crazy and funny personality; plus, having the school's biggest comedians in that class made it the class I laughed the most and hardest in. We wrote a lot, so I really got to express myself; I even wrote a song and had sung it for the teacher; she'd said she loved it. She really understood my unique personality and my dreams for the future. I wanted to be a famous singer and actress, I really wanted to have my own TV show or record deal or something, but I especially wanted to be a good role model for younger kids. I'd already been in over seventeen performances throughout my entire life so, so I was doing pretty well so far.

* * * * * * *

I was so excited to tell my mom about what had happened today; I literally jumped in the car when she drove up. She seemed really happy for me when I told her about the whole thing. She'd seen Connor in person multiple times before; sometimes even when she was dropping me off at school and he was just walking up the steps. She said she thought he was pretty cute from what she'd gotten to see of him. My heart tended to beat a lot faster every time I got so close to him or whenever he talked to me; I didn't know exactly why, but that's just what happened. Brenda said I was obsessed, Polly said I was being a stalker, but that was just to get me mad as usual; Kyle and Jacob said that I should just hurry up and reveal myself to him. My mom was worried that it was just going to end the same way it did with Jacob and I'd get my heart broken again. My dad had seen Connor's yearbook picture, but he'd just say he looked funny just to get me laughing and defending him.

Home felt nice again today, but there was still the nervousness of going to choir practice tonight and having to face Kim and Polly. I still remembered what my mom had told me and I'd still have Hannah there to hang out with, so I knew everything was going to be fine when it was all over. I still had a lot of time before we'd have to leave, so I went upstairs to download a few songs onto my iPod. Troy had changed the password, so I had to change it again. It took about an hour to get the songs I wanted because of how stubborn and slow the computer was being. When I finally got the songs downloaded, I listened to them until it was time to head out. I was still worried, but I just kept reminding myself not to panic.

* * * * * *

Shane was walking up to the front doors when we drove up. He didn't hear us at first, so my mom honked the horn at him, which scared the heck out of him so bad I almost died from laughing so hard. I got out of the car to walk with him up through the doors. Polly had liked him after she had found out about my feelings for Jacob, but she took it too fast with him and it lead to her hating him when it was her fault. He thought it was probably best if he avoided her, but it resulted in her getting really mad at him and annoying the heck out of all of us with her fits. I waved at my mom as we walked though the doors. I spotted Kim and Polly sitting next to each other as we walked into the choir room; Hannah was sitting in the corner by herself. Shane and I went to sit with her while Kim and Polly looked at me as if I'd just surprised them and yelled in their faces; I ignored them. Our choir director Mr. Walker could see the situation I was in, so he made sure that I was separated from them the whole night; he talked through most of the time we weren't singing so they wouldn't try to talk to me. I had the urge to thank him for doing that for me after practice was over; I didn't need the urge because while everybody else was heading downstairs he asked if I could talk to him. I went over to him at the piano.

"**So, what's going on between you and Kim and Polly?"**

Oh dear, I didn't want to get him involved in this too!

"**It's really nothing; we're just having a tough time…—"**

"**Abby, I know something's wrong; just tell me what's going on."**

I took a deep breath.

"**Well…Kim and Polly think that I don't care about their problems and I only care about my problems, but that's not true; they just won't bother telling me their problems! If they did I would listen!"**

"**I see…what are your problems though?"**

"**Just…some issues with a boy at school."**

"**Ah, you ****are**** at that stage in your life. I remember when I was in middle school; I had tons of problems with girls. I understand where you're coming from."**

Well, at least I had someone to talk to about all of this without them trying to tell me I had it all wrong because I really didn't!

"**I don't know what to do…"**

"**What have you tried doing so far?"**

"**Not answering any of their calls or e-mails, but they just don't seem to get the message."**

"**Well, that is a good way to avoid them and I say you should keep it up for a while until they realize that they're hurting their friendship with you by trying to act like nothing's happening, because there ****is**** something happening, right?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"If they don't get it soon, you should just tell them to their faces."**

"**Yeah, but what if they don't listen to me and tell me I'm just overreacting?"**

"**Then at least you told them how you feel. Now, I think you should probably go; I don't want it to be my fault if you don't get any of those cookies that Meagan brought tonight."**

"**Well, thanks for helping me; it's nice to have someone that'll listen to me?"**

"**You're welcome; I still hope to see you Sunday at church."**

I felt much better now that I'd let out my feelings to someone, but it was awkward walking downstairs and having tons of kids staring at me because I was the last one to walk in. I joined Hannah and Shane on the couch with one of Meagan's delicious cookies in my mouth; they laughed when they saw me with crumbs all over my face.

"**Love the new look!"**

So typical of Shane to tease me like that; I just went along with it.

"**Thanks, so nice of you to notice."**

I could see Kim and Polly standing on the other side of the room whispering to each other and glancing over at me every few seconds; they were obviously talking about me. I really didn't care if they didn't like me anymore because I was perfectly comfortable hanging out with Hannah and Shane. My dad was about 15 minutes late picking me up, but I was too busy talking to them to notice or care.

* * * * * * *

I was sitting on my bed watching the random videos that Kim and I had filmed. I wasn't really mad at her as much as I was at Polly. I just wished that I could forget all of it and never have to deal with them again, but I knew that would never happen; I thought I should probably consider what Mr. Walker had told me and tell them to their faces how I felt about the whole situation. I started to sing a song I knew by Taylor Swift.

**_I'm 13 now and don't know how my friends could be so mean._**

**_I come home crying and you hold me tight, and grab the keys,_**

**_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away,_**

**_And we talk and window-shop till I forgot all their names._**

It was one of my favorites because it really described how close I was with my mom. My mom had actually once taken me shopping out of town when I was having a bad day. I was planning on learning the song on guitar as soon as I started playing, but I wouldn't be able to start taking lessons until the end of the school year. The school year was already at least 3/4 of the way through and there still was the matter of revealing myself to Connor. OK, now I was sure I should reveal myself at the dance. I suddenly heard my mom shouting my name from downstairs.

**"Abby!"**

**"What?!"**

**"Brenda's on the phone!"**

**"OK, I'm coming!"**

That made me happy; Brenda was still my best friend, I was totally open to talking to her. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could; that's when disaster struck. I was almost to the bottom of the steps when I slipped and fell and before I knew it, my foot was rammed into the wall; it hurt so bad that I couldn't help but scream. My mom rushed straight to me as if I had just broken a bone.

**"Are you alright Abby?"**

**"I think so, but my foot really hurts?"**

**"What happened?"**

**"It hit the wall really hard."**

**"Oh dear, that's a bad sign."**

Uh-oh, that didn't sound good.

**"Abby, I better take you to the doctor."**

**"Why?!"**

**"I think that might be a broken bone."**

Well, that would explain the look on her face. I'd never had broken a bone before, so I was sort of panicking now; the only thing I knew was that if you ever broke your foot, you'd have to be on crutches. It wasn't easy, but luckily I made it to the car. I really didn't like going to the doctor.

* * * * * * *

We had to sit in the waiting room for half-an-hour before the doctor called us in. He had to take an X-Ray on my foot. The entire time we were waiting for the results I was panicking. It just got worse when the resluts finally came.

**"Well Abby, it appears your foot is in fact broken. We're going to have to put a cast on it and you're going to have to walk on crutches until it's back to normal."**

Aw man, that was the exact opposite of what I was hoping to hear! My mom told me funny stories about her childhood while the doctor wrapped the cast around my foot. A lot of kids would be annoyed by hearing their parents' childhood stories, but I was always fascinated by them. I didn't even pay attention to my now-broken foot until the doctor said we were free to leave. We got ice cream on the way home; a lot of people stared at me because I had a cast on my foot. I was glad that I'd gotten to choose which color it would be; I'd chosen navy blue, one of my most favorite colors. Even with a broken foot, I was pretty satisfied; my foot didn't hurt that much anymore, I was enjoying a yummy chocolate ice cream cone, and I was spending some quality time with my mom. I wondered how everyone would react when they saw me tomorrow...

* * * * * * *

I walked as little as possible so my foot could heal faster; I pretty much watched TV and wrote songs until it was time for bed. It felt good to finally get into bed; I was pretty tired. I fell asleep while in the middle of the last chapter of my Twilight book; I had a nightmare that I was dangling on a telephone wire only a few feet above a speeding cargo train; that's when I woke up. I sat there for a few minutes letting it hit me that it was only a nightmare. I listened to my iPod for a while before falling back to sleep, this time, into a nice, peaceful dream.


	5. Chapter 5: Flirting on Thursday

I'd like to send a shout-out to my pal danvo5. Thanks for adding me to your favorite authors!

Give me a review on what you think of this chapter! Thanks everyone!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5**

I didn't really want to go to school today, especially because I knew what was coming for me; people would give me attention that wasn't necessary. I didn't mind attention all that much, but that was only really when a conversation would be going well or I had a really funny story to tell. I was only willing to accept the necessary attention, like someone offering to help me carry my books or something like that; I knew I'd be able to deal with that. I walked in the doors to see Allison standing right by my locker.

"**Oh my gosh! Abby, what happened?! Are you OK?!"**

"**Yes, I'm fine; I accidentally broke my foot last night."**

"**Oh...how?"**

"**I fell down the stairs and my foot rammed really hard into the wall."**

"**How long do you have to wear the cast?"**

"**Until it's back to normal. I have to go back to the doctor on Saturday."**

"**But then you might have to wear it to the dance!"**

That practically hit me as hard as Polly had once hit me when she had asked me how much I weighed. I told her, she slapped me, and said that she wish she had my body which I thought was ridiculous. I didn't want to have to wear the cast to the dance! Then Connor might not want to dance with me!

"**Well, you didn't have to have that running through my head! Now I might not get my chance with Connor!"**

"**I'm sorry Abby, I shouldn't have said that. Do you need help with your stuff?"**

"**Sure, thanks."**

She helped me get to my homeroom in time so she wouldn't have to be late to hers. People kept staring at me throughout the class and it sure made me uncomfortable; I was glad when the bell rang to excuse us to our next class. I was still nervous about how Connor would react when he saw me. It was a good thing that I didn't have to go anywhere because my homeroom and Algebra classes were both in the same room; but there was still the matter of having a different desk in Algebra. Connor walked in while I was still struggling to move my stuff. My heart began to race when he walked up to me.

"**Hey Abby, you need help with that?"**

It was the first time I'd ever heard him call me by my name and it was the third day this week he'd actually talked to me!

"**Uh, yeah; thanks!"**

"**You're welcome."**

Yep, the same gentleman he always was to me. He seemed to enjoy talking to me for some odd reason, but I wasn't actually considering that he liked me. I thought it was definitely a possibility, but I wasn't getting my hopes up like I did with Jacob. I'm just still surprised that he was so concerned.

"**So, what happened to your foot?"**

This was the perfect opportunity to have a nice conversation with him and I was willing to take it!

"**I broke it."**

"**How?"**

"**Well, my mom was calling for me because I had a friend on the phone, so I ran down the stairs and I slipped and fell, causing my foot to ram into the wall and break."**

"**Ooh, that must have hurt."**

"**It really did, but it feels much better now. I even got to pick out the color of the cast."**

"**You like navy blue?"**

"**Yeah, it's like one of my favorites!"**

"**Mine too! Cool!"**

I couldn't believe this was happening! We were talking as if we were best friends! We hung out almost the entire class period; I saw his friends look over at us, probably wondering why he was talking to me.

"**I think your friends feel like you're blowing them off."**

"**What, are you trying to get rid of me?"**

"**No, I'm serious; I'll bet they're wondering why you aren't doing the assignment with ****them**** like you always do."**

"**Oh well, they can live one day without me. Do you mind if I help you carry your stuff to your next class?"**

OK, now I was really giddy. He was being such a gentleman!

"**Uh...sure, I guess."**

His friends kept on staring at us the rest of class and when he helped me carry my stuff to my History class.

"**Well, thanks a lot for helping me, but you better get to your own class."**

"**Yeah, you're right. If you need any help later just come and ask me."**

"**OK. See ya' later."**

"**Yeah, see ya'."**

Jenny came over to me as he was leaving.

"**Oh my gosh, I saw that whole thing! Connor totally likes you!"**

"**I don't know, but it sure does seem like it."**

Allison was standing right behind her, ready to tease me.

"**And you said that wearing that cast would ruin your chances with him."**

"**I said it ****might****, but now I'm pretty sure it won't!"**

"**Oh, I sure hope he likes you! You two ****would**** be ****the**** cutest couple in the whole school!"**

"**Yeah, I kind of hoped we would be."**

"**Who knows, it might actually happen."**

"**But we have to remember, I can't take it too fast with him."**

"**Hey, he loves the song you're writing for him! I think winning him over is going to be completely easy."**

I didn't like how they were trying to get my hopes up, but it wasn't working anyway. I knew that boys hated it when girls went way too fast into a relationship. The dance was only eight days away and I was 100% sure that I wanted to reveal myself to Connor; it was the perfect night to do it. It would give him at least another eight days to get to know me better. I only had four days till I would be going to the orthodontist to get my braces off; the excitement was building up continuously.

"**So Abby, have you decided whether you're going to reveal yourself to Connor at the dance or not?"**

"**Yeah, I'm absolutely sure I want to."**

"**Aw, how romantic that'll be! But how are you going to tell him?"**

"**I'm not, you guys are."**

"**Wait, why us?"**

"**Because you know I'm not going to have the guts to do it myself! Please, I need your help!"**

"**Ugh, fine, we'll do it!"**

"**Thank you guys so much!"**

"**Hey, we're your friends, we're here for you."**

I was glad I was friends with them; they supported me in my time of trying to win over the boy that I really liked, they listened to me whenever I had new details, and they always did me favors and sent him the notes. They were two of the only ones that knew how I felt about Connor; only four people at school knew: Jenny, Allison, Andrea, and Brenda. The rest of the school day was slow and I had to sit out in Gym class because of my broken foot. There were more people asking what had happened and offering to help me with stuff. I happily accepted every offer; every book that I didn't carry would probably be better on my foot. Connor was standing in front of my locker after the last bell rang. I walked up to him, ready to flirt, when he spotted me.

"**Oh, hey Abby."**

"**Excuse me sir, you are in front of my locker and I have to open it now so I can go home."**

"**Oh sorry, I was just waiting for Tanner. We have a big game tonight."**

"**Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that. Good luck tonight."**

"**Thanks."**

I was considering trying to get his side of the whole 'Secret Admirer' situation without letting him find out anything.

"**So, I heard that you have a 'Secret Admirer'. Do you know who it is yet?"**

"**Well, I've got a pretty good idea, but I'm guessing I'll find out at the dance anyway, ****if**** she's going."**

"**Well, I'll bet she'll reveal herself sooner or later."**

"**Yeah, but whoever she is, she writes the most unusual notes. Check this out."**

He pulled one of my notes out of his pocket and handed it to me. I already knew what was on it, but I read it anyway.

"**How is she getting all these notes to you without anyone finding out who she is?"**

"**She's having Jenny give them to me."**

I jumped when I felt someone suddenly grab my shoulder. I turned and saw Brenda standing there smiling.

"**Hey, don't sneak up on me like that!"**

"**Sorry. What happened to your foot?"**

"**I fell down the stairs and broke it last night."**

"**Is that why your mom told me that I'd have to call back later?"**

"**Yeah, sorry. I was running down the stairs so I could get the phone from her, but then I slipped."**

"**Ooh, but how did you break your foot?"**

"**It got rammed really hard into the wall."**

"**Ouch, that must have hurt."**

"**Yeah, I actually screamed."**

"**Oh, it hurt that bad?"**

"**Yeah, ****really**** bad, but now it feels a lot better."**

"**Well, that's good. I better go; I'll e-mail you later."**

"**OK, see ya then!"**

It was always funny when we saw each other in the school hallways because we'd always use the weirdest accents and people would sometimes just stare at us like we were crazy. I had completely forgotten Connor was there.

"**So you and her are friends?"**

"**Oh, yeah; we're practically sisters."**

"**Wow, I've never been ****that**** close of friends with somebody. So, how exactly ****are**** you practically sisters?"**

"**Well, we call and text each other almost every day, we see each other all the time, especially since we're here at the same school, and we have tons of sleepovers."**

"**And now I understand why you two call yourselves sisters."**

Tanner walked over and grabbed him, trying to make him follow.

"**Well, I better go. Talk to ya later Abby!"**

"**Yeah, see ya Connor!"**

"**And remember, if you need any help carrying any of your stuff—"**

"**I know, I know; I'll come to you for help!"**

He was so cute when he was being dragged away by the arm. He waved at me and I waved back and smiled. I was now officially the happiest girl on this planet. I was extremely sure now that Connor liked me and everything was going to turn out the way I dreamt it would. I was so excited when my mom came to pick me up. I told her everything he had said and how he had helped me carry my stuff; she was so happy for me.

* * * * * * *

I sat on the piano bench in our living room looking at some sheet music of a new song I was learning called "Hello Beautiful". I'd heard it played on the piano before and boy was it a beautiful song. I'd been taking piano for over a year now and I was doing pretty well except for I was getting tired of practicing every single day. As soon as I hit the first few notes, a beautiful tune was going through the whole room; I got so absorbed in it that I didn't even hear the doorbell ring at first. I finally snapped out of my thoughts to see that the person at the door had turned out to be Kim. Uh-oh, this didn't seem like a good sign.

"**Hey Abby."**

I stood up from the bench silently and folded my arms, showing her that I completely remembered what had happened on Sunday. She freaked when she saw my foot.

"**Whoa, what happened to your foot?!"**

"**I broke it falling down the stairs."**

I didn't even look at her when I said it; it was almost as if I was talking to myself.

"**Oh, that's terrible."**

"**It did hurt a lot, but it doesn't anymore."**

I still wasn't looking at her, but I knew why she was here.

"**Abby, I know you're still really angry at me, but—"**

"**Kim, I'm not mad at ****you****; I'm mad at Polly ****and**** the fact that you took her side, but I'm not mad at you."**

We both just stood there silently for a few seconds.

"**Abby, I am so sorry that I didn't listen to you. You were right, Polly ****is**** a brat; I was at her house for a sleepover and we were bored, so we started writing some songs, then she just turned into the bossiest little brat I've ever seen."**

I laughed a little at her name for Polly.

"**Kim, I'm sorry ****I**** didn't listen to ****you****. I'll definitely admit, I do talk about Connor too much sometimes, but you were ****wrong**** about me not caring; you just never bothered telling me what was up."**

"**Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry."**

"**Me too; let's never fight like that again! Still sisters?"**

"**The best!"**

The hug that came with it wasn't just an average hug; it was the hug that meant we were officially best friends again and we were going to forget about all that had happened. There was still the problem with Polly, but I would deal with that one later on.

"**But Kim, there ****is**** something I have to tell you."**

"**What? Did Connor say he likes you?"**

"**No, but after what happened today, I think he does!"**

"**Oh my gosh, what happened?!"**

I told her the same story that I had told my mom, but as soon as I was finished, she screamed.

"**Looks like you have a future boyfriend!"**

"**Kim, come on, let's not get our hopes up; I did that with Jacob and you saw what happened to me. If he doesn't like me as a girlfriend, then he probably just likes me as a friend and I'm OK with that. Besides, I'm doing fine being just friends with Jacob, even after he broke my heart."**

"**Yeah, you and Jacob ****are**** pretty close friends; you're practically brother and sister."**

"**Not to mention we even ****look**** like brother and sister."**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Well, I remember one time when we were just sitting and talking, someone came up and asked us if we were brother and sister, because we look so much alike. Think about it; I could ****easily**** be mistaken as one of his family."**

"**OK, you're right."**

"**Thank you. So, since you're here, you want to hang out in my room?"**

"**Sure!"**

This was it; things were finally coming together again. I still had both of my best friends, I had tons of signals that my crush probably liked me, I'd be getting my braces off on Monday, and I was pretty confident my foot would be healed enough for the dance! It was the first time in my life when I felt like everything was happening the way it should. Kim and I hung out up until about 7:00 pm; then her mom came to get her. I wasn't all too sad about her leaving because I knew I'd be seeing her again in a few days. I still had one more school day this week left to impress Connor; although, wearing a cast on a broken foot wasn't exactly trying to impress anyone; it was really just making everyone feel bad for me.

* * * * * * *

I decided to go check my e-mail because I was bored. I had a few new messages; two were from Polly. _Why won't you talk to Kim and I? Can't you just listen for once?!_ That did it; I would confront Polly on Sunday. I didn't care what she would say, I just wanted to get my point across to her. They other e-mail read: _You better answer soon, or else you're going to regret it. I'm winning this battle, Kim's on my side!_ Ha! I had to laugh at that one. She may have been, but she sure wasn't anymore! And she was trying to scare me, wow. My mom had said that she was just jealous; well, there sure were a lot of reasons she would be: I was older, taller, thinner (but not skinny), and (according to my friends and family) I sang a lot better than her. I was the one who had gotten to play Mary and have a solo in our church's Christmas pageant while she got an attitude about it. I was going to surprise my mom about it, but she had to ruin it for me and tell her as soon as it was announced. I was just getting so sick of her and her attitude.

I was able to fall asleep pretty quickly tonight; it normally took me about half-an-hour or so. I dreamt that I was sliding down the stair railing that lead to the basement. As soon as I reached the bottom, I heard a strange noise that sounded like a little mouse squeaking. That's when I saw a giant rat run by my feet, causing me to scream and wake up. I sat there for a moment to soak in the memory of the dream and remember where I really was. I felt something against me; I sat up to see that it was just Tracie and Gabby, our Fox Terrier puppies, curled up sleeping. I gave them both a kiss on their heads before lying back down to think about things; then I fell back asleep about 15 minutes later...


	6. Chapter 6: Losses on the Weekend

Once again, thanks for reading my stories. Read and Review!

Sorry this took forever to update! I've been really busy working on my other stories and I was kind of hesitant on what I wanted to do for this chapter.

_**Warning:**_ This chapter is supposed to be sad, so just be aware of that.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6**

I had no idea that what would happen this morning would make my world come crashing down right when it was all going right. Today I got up and out of bed and got ready for school like I did every morning, but when I got downstairs, my parents were crying. This normally only meant one of two things, that someone was getting divorced or someone we knew had died. Then it hit me. My great-grandma Anne had been in the hospital for weeks now suffering from Alzheimer.

"**Mom, Dad? What happened?"**

"**Abby, honey, it's your great-grandmother Anne."**

Oh man, I think I was about to scream.

"**She died in the hospital early this morning."**

Yep, sadly, I was right.

"**Her funeral is tomorrow and we're going."**

Well, of course we were! It was my dad's grandma, so why wouldn't we? She was family! I went to school and said nothing through homeroom while my friends were talking like crazy. They didn't really seem to notice that I wasn't very involved in the conversation; then came Algebra class. I didn't say anything at all throughout at least half of the class, and then Allison and Jenny walked up to me, concerned about why I wasn't talking.

"**Hey Abby, what's wrong?"**

"**Yeah, you've been completely silent all morning, and you're usually the one that starts the conversation anyway!"**

I answered softly, a sad tone to my voice.

"**My parents told me something that happened."**

"**What happened?"**

"**My great-grandma died in the hospital early this morning."**

"**Oh, Abby, we're sorry!"**

They both gave me a big hug to comfort me; I did feel a bit better, but I knew I wasn't the one should be hugged. She was my dad's grandma and my grandpa's mom, so I knew they'd have to be more miserable than I was.

"**You guys shouldn't be saying sorry to me, she was ****my**** great-grandma. My dad is probably more upset about it than I am."**

"**Oh, well then we send our best sorrow to him too."**

"**Don't worry guys, I'll be OK, it's how life works, you know."**

"**Are you sure you're going to be OK?"**

"**Yeah, I'll feel better before you know it."**

Then Allison got an idea.

"**Well then, how's about we cheer you up with girl's night out to the movie theatre?"**

"**That sounds great, when would we go?"**

"**Well, what about tomorrow night?"**

"**Oh....I'd love to, but the thing is that the funeral is tomorrow."**

"**Oh. Well....maybe Sunday afternoon? You know, so that way we won't go to bed late because we'll have school the next morning."**

"**Well, I was thinking of Monday."**

"**Oh, why Monday?"**

"**Well, I bet you guys are never going to guess where I'll be tomorrow after lunch!"**

Well, at least the mood was brightening up a bit.

"**OK, where?"**

"**The orthodontist."**

"**Oh, really? For what?"**

Then they realized it as soon as I grinned. They both screamed softly enough that the teacher wouldn't hear it.

"**Let me guess, you're getting your braces off?!"**

I nodded excitedly and they both hugged me again.

"**Oh my gosh, that must be exciting!"**

"**Yeah, I can't wait!"**

"**And then afterwards we can all go to the movies to celebrate!"**

"**Yeah!"**

"**Um, Abby?"**

"**Yeah?"**

She leaned over to whisper to me.

"**Connor was right behind you listening to the whole entire thing."**

I didn't dare to look behind me to see if he was there.

"**What you mean by ****was****?"**

"**He just got up to sharpen his pencil, but he's been listening to this whole conversation!"**

"**Are you serious?!"**

"**Yeah!"**

The three of us gave each other a look that seemed like we were all about to scream.

"**Um, we're going back to our seats now. Talk to you later Abby!"**

"**Wait, hey, where are you guys going?"**

Connor came back from sharpening his pencil to sit down at his desk. I felt awkward the rest of class; then Connor came up to me.

"**Hey Abby, I heard about what happened."**

"**Oh, the whole thing about....—"**

"**Uh, yeah ****that**** whole thing. I'm really sorry."**

"**Why are you sorry? It's not like it's your fault!"**

"**I know, I know; I just wish there was something I could do to make you feel better!"**

"**It's OK; you don't have to do that!"**

"**Yeah, but.....if there's anything I can do, you just let me know."**

"**Sure, thanks Connor."**

I walked off to History class with the blood rushing through my body so fast now that my heart sounded like a sledge hammer banging against a wooden floor.

* * * * * * *

**"Abby? Are you OK?"**

Andrea walked up to me at lunch. I didn't respond.

**"Abby?!"**

I snapped out of my daze.

**"Huh, what?"**

**"Are you OK Abby?"**

**"Oh, yeah."**

**"OK, either you didn't get enough sleep last night, or something happened with Connor. Which is it?"**

I grinned proudly.

**"The second one."**

**"Ooh, what happened?"**

I told her the whole story about Connor's gentlemanly ways.

**"Aw, I think he likes you!"**

**"Really?"**

But wait, did that mean that he knew his "Secret Admirer" was me?

**"You don't think he knows...do you?"**

**"Oh, I don't know; if he does, he sure seems OK with it."**

It was all exciting, but I still couldn't get over the fact that I had to go to a funeral tomorrow; and one of a family member I knew! I still wasn't very talkative for the rest of the day, especially after school. I just stood there in the group while everyone else was chatting it up. I was sort of relieved when my mom arrived to pick me up. I said good-bye to everybody and ran to car and climbed in.

* * * * * * *

**"Are you going to be OK tomorrow Abby?"**

My mom was sitting next to me on the couch eating dinner while I was watching the new episode of "JONAS" on TV.

**"Don't worry about me Mom, it's Dad we should be concerned about. He's probably the one most upset about this."**

**"I know, you're right; but you've never been to a funeral and I don't want you to be scared when we walk in."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"There leaving the casket open before the actual service, just so family and friends can say good-bye to her one last time."**

Wait, so the casket would be open and great-grandma's body would be in it? Wow, that did sound scary.

**"You know Mom, I think I'm just going to go to bed now."**

**"This early?"**

**"Yeah, I guess I'm getting a little tired from school today."**

**"Oh...OK. I guess I'll be up in a little while to say good-night."**

Actually, I wasn't really tired; not tired enough to go to bed. I just thought that maybe trying to get some sleep might help my nerves a bit. I was finishing up the epilogue in Twilight when Mom finally came up to say good-night. I was sort of surprised at myself that I was actually able to get to sleep that night.

* * * * * * *

I was pretty nervous about the funeral today; part of me really didn't want to go, but the rest of me knew I should. Of course, I had no choice anyway, so why bother getting out of going? This was going to be a sad day, but I knew at least I'd get my braces off on Monday so I could forget about this. We all put on our nicest outfits, got some snacks for the long car-ride, and got in the car and headed out of town.

* * * * * * *

The car-ride was over two hours long, so Troy and I were extremely bored; well, at least I had an iPod full of songs from my favorite band. I felt better once we got to our Uncle Rob's farm and saw my cousin Christy. We barely ever saw each other anymore, so I was pretty happy to get to see her again.

**"Hey Christy."**

I ran up and gave her a hug.

**"Hey Abby, I haven't seen you in a long time."**

**"Yeah..."**

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a few seconds.

**"So, when did you get here?"**

Was that the best I could do? Oh well, at least it broke the silence. Christy could tell what I was doing.

**"Oh, about fifteen minutes ago."**

**"Yeah, I just got here."**

**"So...do you want to go join the other kids? They're hanging out over at the apple trees."**

Our uncle had an apple orchard, so I always loved it when we got to come here.

**"Sure, I don't see why I wouldn't."**

We went and joined the others and it was kind of funny; they had golf clubs. I leaned over to Christy and whispered.

**"Uh...what are they doing?"**

She noticed where I was looking.

**"Oh, they're trying to lighten up the mood and have a little fun."**

**"Well, why do they have golf clubs."**

**"I guess you could call it golfing with apples instead of golf balls."**

Hm, I guess it seemed fun.

**"So, let's play with them!"**

**"Yeah, OK."**

It was actually pretty fun and it was nice because we were sort of able to forget about the whole reason why we were here in the first place. One time when it was my turn, I hit the apple and it flew into a million pieces and hit everybody. It was so funny! Finally, my mom came and said it was time to go. Uh-oh, I was scared again.

* * * * * * *

I was still too scared to go inside the church hallway to see Great-grandma Anne, but Christy went in and came back out in tears.

**"It's not scary, it's just sad."**

I gave her hug; she just couldn't stop crying. My mom joined in the hug,

**"It's going to be OK girls, we've just got to be strong."**

She slowly took us in through the church doors past the casket. I felt like I couldn't handle looking, but I did anyway. Great-grandma Anne didn't look any different than she had last time I saw her, but there was some feeling inside me that wouldn't let me look away from her. We walked into the church and sat down in one of the pews to wait for the rest of the family. All of Dad's side of the family was here. Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Rob and Aunt Donna, cousins Jesse, Molly, Stan, Courtney, and Drake; they were all here. At least we got to see the family again. The service that followed was extremely emotional. Christy and I hugged each other tightly as tears fell down both our cheeks. I'd never thought this day would come, but it had now and I had never cried this much in my life. We all said good-bye to Great-grandma Anne and left the church to drive to the cemetery.

* * * * * * *

The now-closed casket was already at the cemetery with some men standing next to it. The rest of the people arrived and we had another service before they began lowering Great-grandma Anne's casket into the ground, next to her already-passed husband Joseph. He had died years ago, before Troy, Christy, and I were even born, so none of us had ever even known him. We cried some more before getting in the car and miserably saying our very last good-byes. This hadn't exactly been the kind of weekend I'd hoped for, especially since I was getting my braces off in three days and our Valentine's Day dance and the night I would be revealed to Connor were only a week away. If only my poor dad wouldn't have to suffer through so much misery from this.

* * * * * * *

We went back to Uncle Rob's farm to hang out for a while before we went back home. Christy and I joined the other kids for another game of golfing with apples. It was cool having an uncle and aunt that owned an apple orchard because it was always fun getting to pick fresh apples off the trees and getting to eat them whenever we got hungry; of course, my mom obviously supported the idea since apples are completely healthy, especially for teenagers. The mood lightened up again from the fun we were having tonight. We only used the apples that were rotting on the ground for our golfing, but they eventually ran out. Well, that didn't stop Christy and I; as soon as they were all gone, we headed into the tiny forrest behind the barn and started to play with pinecones instead. It was nice getting to laugh, even when today was a very sad day for all of us; it all started to turn out fine. My parents and Christy's parents even agreed to have a special family get-together tonight to help us forget about all of this. Christy got to spend the night at our house and we had the best time ever. We got to bake cookies, watch a movie, and even got to film the randomest videos we could think of, and we were able to once again take our minds off the sad mood that had spread today. We both slept downstairs on the couch that night and both of us felt pretty happy since we got to spend this time together.

* * * * * * *

It was nice that Christy got to go to church with us this morning; it meant that Polly would probably leave me alone. Christy and I walked into Sunday school class together when the rest of the kids were already there. They said hi as we both sat down at empty spots on the couch in the corner. Polly shot me an evil glare and I just smiled back, causing her face to turn confused and shocked at the same time. Christy seemed to be enjoying herself throughout the class; when we did our weekly exercise of going around the circle and talking about our week, she told the funniest story that made us all laugh a lot. Once class was over, Kim walked up to us and I officially introduced the two to eachother. We all walked downstairs to talk in our usual hang-out spot. Polly followed us down and got herself into our business.

**"So, Abby, how's it been going with Connor?"**

I knew she was trying to annoy me, so I didn't go into very many details.

**"Well, he's been talking to me a lot lately."**

**"Oh, really? What has he said to you?"**

**"Oh...I actually don't remember anymore!"**

I smiled like I was embarrassed, but I actually wasn't. I had actually completely remembered what Connor had said to me, I had just lied because I didn't feel comfortable telling her.

**"Ha! He hasn't talked to you, has he?!"**

**"Yes he has, I just can't remember what he said to me."**

**"Uh-huh, right!"**

She said it sarcastically. Christy stepped up to defend me.

**"Well of course she would remember what he said! Especially after yesterday!"**

**"Oh yeah? What happened yesterday?"**

I saw where Christy was going with this and I knew I'd absolutely have to thank her for it later!

**"Yesterday we were at a funeral for our great-grandmother and it was probably the most saddest day of our lives! No wonder Abby doesn't remember! We were both crying our eyes out!"**

Polly stepped back defensively. Then she frowned guiltily, but I knew she was faking just so she wouldn't look stupid and selfish.

**"Oh.....I'm sorry. I had no idea!"**

**"It's OK. At least it's all over now."**

Christy stepped back to stand beside me again. Polly walked off slightly embarrassed, I almost laughed out loud.

**"Thanks a lot Christy! I owe you for that!"**

**"No you don't, I was just returning the favor."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, remember when you took me to see Hilary Duff in concert?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"That's what I mean!"**

We had both used to absolutely love Hilary Duff back when we were younger, (but of course now I loved the JoBros while she loved the Black Eyed Peas). My parents had surprised me with tickets to her concert for my birthday and I had been able to take one friend; of course, I had chosen Christy. It had been my first concert and I had been so happy when we finally went!

**"Well, thanks anyway."**

I had just realized that I was getting lost in thought again, when I noticed that Kim and Christy were just staring at me.

**"No problem cousin of mine!"**

We laughed a bit. Kim came back in on the conversation.

**"It's amazing how much of an attitude Polly has gotten! I even told her that her and I aren't friends anymore, and you guys will never guess how she reacted!"**

**"Really? How did she react?"**

But I already knew what Kim's answer was going to be.

**"She went all freaked out on me! She yelled at me and I think she even tried to slap me!"**

Oh...that wasn't exactly what I thought she was going to say.

**"Wow, it was that bad?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Well, if it's a battle she wants, then it's peace she'll get."**

Christy and Kim both stared at me confused.

**"Huh?"**

**"As long as she keeps attacking us with her attitude and her whining and all that stuff, we've got to just be friendly to her."**

**"Why?!"**

**"Because, for one thing, she'll be the bad guy, not us, and everyone will know it. Second, she'll get frustrated and give up, then she'll leave us alone!"**

**"Hm, good plan Abby!"**

**"Thanks!"**

My mom appeared just then.

**"Girls, it's time to head in to church."**

**"OK Mom, we're coming."**

We followed her down the hallway into the chapel. We spotted the rest of the kids sitting together and asked my mom if we could sit with them today. Luckily, Polly wasn't sitting there and my mom gave us permission to join the others. The service was slow as usual, but at least we were enjoying ourselves. This battle with Polly had started out as me verses her and Kim, and now it was her verses me, Kim, and, for today, Christy. Plus, the whole misery with Great-grandma Anne wasn't as bad now, because Christy and I both knew that she was in a better place, and she was with her deeply missed husband again. Things were finally starting to go right again.

* * *

So, what do you think? Leave me a review on your opinions! I take anonymous reviews too! What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Braces Off on Monday

Hey guys, next chapter! Whoot-whoot! **Please **leave me a review on this story! Your reviews help give me inspiration so I can write these stories! Somebody please tell me what you want to see in the story! Thank you everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I walked into school Monday morning having the biggest load of excitement inside of me that I'd ever had. This whole weekend had been so distracting that I had even completely forgotten that I had a cast on my foot. In fact, no one had even said anything about it at the funeral. Well, that was probably because they were all too said to notice either. Algebra class went by pretty fast today, but it still gave Connor time to talk to me.

**"Hey Abby, I heard that you're leaving school early today."**

**"Oh yeah, I'm just going to the orthodontist."**

He nodded. I decided I could surprise him tomorrow with the results; Jenny and Allison were the only ones that knew I was getting them off, so why not leave it a surprise for everyone else?

**"So, when are you getting your braces off?"**

**"Well, I can tell it's pretty soon."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"I don't know, I just have the feeling."**

**"Well, I wish you luck."**

**"Thanks!"**

**"No problem! So, when are you leaving today?"**

**"Some time in my English class and before lunch, so before noon!"**

**"Wow, you're lucky!"**

**"Why?"**

**"You get to leave early; I go to Science class after lunch!"**

**"Ooh, I hate science class."**

**"Yeah, me too!"**

**"Well, I still have it today since I take it before English."**

**"Oh. Well, at least you sort of feel my pain then; and you have History before Science, right?"**

**"Yeah."**

The bell rang and we walked out of class still talking. I never thought I'd be walking down the hallway hanging out with my crush even if we weren't together. History and Science class went by extremely fast, causing me to get even more excited now! I walked with Jenny to English class and passed Connor on the way. We smiled at each other and said hi before walking in to our different classes.

**"So, has Connor ever said anything to you about his 'Secret Admirer' yet?"**

**"Well, yeah, but he didn't ask me if I knew who it was; he just showed me one of the notes!"**

**"Oh golly, he totally knows it's you!"**

**"Well, if he does, he seems to be pretty fine with it."**

**"I bet he likes you!"**

**"Hm, maybe he does, but let's not get our hopes up."**

**"OK, you're right."**

The teacher gave us our homework and everything until it was almost noon. Where was my mom? She was supposed to be here to take me to my appointment at the orthodontist. Had it been rescheduled and she didn't tell me? Nope, the phone rang right then. I was sent down to the office and found my mom waiting for me.

**"Are you ready to go get your braces off Abby?"**

**"Well, what do you think Mom? I've had them on for almost two years!"**

She signed me out on the clipboard and we walked out to the car to head to the orthodontist office.

* * * * * * *

I sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room while my mom treated herself to a cup of coffee down the hall. There was a movie playing on the TV, but I didn't recognize it. My orthodontist walked into the room.

**"Abby? I'm ready for you."**

I got up out of my seat and followed her to the table, limping on the leg that wasn't broken, and sat in the chair.

**"So, you're getting braces off today, are you?"**

I smiled and nodded excitedly.

**"Sounds like your lucky day. Are you sure you don't want them on for another year or so?"**

I laughed.

**"I think I'll be just fine without them."**

She smiled, and then she noticed my cast.

**"Goodness, what happened?!"**

**"I fell down the stairs and broke my foot."**

**"Oh, that's terrible!"**

**"Oh well, it's getting my crush to notice me."**

**"Oh really?"**

**"Yep, it's working like a charm."**

**"Well, that's nice. So, do you think he'll notice your beautiful smile when you go back to school tomorrow?"**

**"I sure hope so!"**

**"Well then, let's get that metal out of your mouth right away."**

The process was over an hour long, but it went by fast for me since the excitement of these braces coming out of my mouth was still in me. I could feel the brackets being pulled off my teeth one by one. She pulled the wire out, then came the removal of the super glue; it sounded like an angry drill against my teeth. Before I knew it, it was already over.

**"OK Abby, you're done! Go look in the mirror!"**

I jumped out of my seat to run to the mirror. I was just so excited! My teeth had always looked ridiculous with my braces and I always looked dumb in pictures. Wait...what if my teeth still looked stupid? What if they were gross and yellow? I slowed my pace up to the mirror, looked in, and smiled. Nope, I was wrong. My teeth weren't gross and yellow or stupid looking; they were beautiful! Sure, they weren't pearly white, but there was a heavy tinge of white on them, and they were definitely way prettier than they had been with the braces! I had never felt so confident about my smile until now! I saw my mom appear in the mirror.

**"So, what do you think sweetie?"**

I was speechless.

**"Abby? Abby, honey! Abby!!"**

I finally found my voice.

**"...Is that...really...me? Is that smile....really mine?"**

**"Abby, be realistic; that beautiful and straight set of teeth is right there in your mouth!"**

Once again, I was speechless, and then I had a random thought.

**"I'm hungry!"**

My mom laughed.

**"Well, then maybe it's time for us to go eat. What do you say?"**

I smiled my finally-pretty smile at her.

**"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"**

It was a delicious treat of chicken, French fries, and chocolate-vanilla swirl ice cream, yum! I was completely satisfied; then I realized something.

**"Wait Mom, shouldn't I be getting back to school?!"**

My mom seemed to almost laugh, then she reassured my panicking.

**"Abby, honey, school just ended ten minutes ago; I don't think you'll need to go back today. But let me tell you, once those boys see you tomorrow, they're all going to fall over from how beautiful your smile is!"**

**"Please Mom; you know there is only one boy in particular that I'm excited about showing my new smile to."**

**"I know, I know. Still, why are you trying to impress him? From what you've been telling me, he likes you."**

**"Yeah, but I just don't want to get my hopes up."**

**"Well, you're a very smart girl for that."**

I smiled.

**"Thanks Mom."**

* * * * * * *

I was sitting in my room reading the guitar book I had gotten a couple months ago. I still hadn't started guitar and I was getting a little too eager to begin lessons. I heard a knock on my wall, I knew what that meant; this had to be urgent. I opened my door.

**"Abby, guess what I got today!"**

**"I don't know, what is it?"**

**"It's the official date of Maria and Joe's wedding!"**

Maria was my cousin and Joe was her seven year boyfriend; they'd gotten engaged back in June over half-a-year ago. It was about time they were getting married!

**"When is it?"**

I always loved weddings, especially when they were family members of ours.

**"Saturday February 21st at 7:00 pm."**

**"Wow."**

I suddenly closed my door and walked over to my stereo to turn it on. A random David Archuleta song began blasting out of the speakers.

**_Do you ever think when your all alone_**

**_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_**

**_Am I crazy or am I falling in love?_**

**_Is it real or just another crush?_**

**_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?_**

**_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_**

**_Cuz I'm trying, trying to walk away,_**

**_But I know this crush ain't going away-ya-ya-ya._**

It was "Crush", my favorite of his songs. It was happy and romantic at the same time. It really fit what was going on between me and Connor.

**"Abby!"**

It was another call from my mom, but it was muffled through the wall. I pressed pause on the stereo and poked my head out the door.

**"Yes Mother?"**

**"You do remember you have a piano lesson tomorrow, right?"**

Oh my gosh! I had completely forgotten! I hadn't really practiced this week with all the stuff that happened.

**"You need to practice honey!"**

**"OK Mom."**

I ran over, turned the stereo off, and ran downstairs to the piano. I took out my technique book and flipped to the page of my current lesson. The song was a fun upbeat one that I was having a lot of fun playing. It was kind of a fast jazzy sort of tune. I got so absorbed in playing I didn't realize it was getting so late.

**"Abby! What are you doing?"**

I heard my mom call from upstairs.

**"I'm practicing piano!"**

**"What? You've been practicing for over an hour!"**

She couldn't have been serious, but she was. I went to go check the clock on the microwave in the kitchen and saw she was right. It was almost time for me to get to bed! I went upstairs to my room, put my sleep wear on, went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and lied down in bed to read the first chapters of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I hadn't read it yet and Troy had said it was the best book series he had ever read. After I got to about chapter 4, I began to fall asleep.

* * * * * * *

I woke up that next morning wondering to myself how people would react once they saw my new smile. I heard my alarm go off; that was unusual for me to wake up before my alarm went off. I went through my daily routine and headed downstairs to pack up my books to go to school. I found my mom making breakfast.

**"Good morning Mom."**

**"Good morning Abby; are you excited about showing off your smile at school today?"**

**"Hm...yeah, I guess."**

**"Oh come on sweetheart, I know you have a boy you are out to amaze right now!"**

**"Yeah, so what?"**

**"So, you can't wait for him to see your new pretty smile!"**

**"OK, whatever Mom."**

* * * * * * *

I walked through the school hallways lost in thought about Connor; I didn't even notice myself walking into homeroom class. I finally snapped out of my daze when I reached the door. I sat down and wrote random thoughts down in my planner until the bell rang to send us to our next classes. I moved over to my Algebra seat and sat waiting for everyone else to arrive. Jenny and Allison arrived a minute later, not noticing at all that my braces were gone. I saw Connor and Tanner walk in together laughing to themselves. I sat there quietly waiting for the teacher to start class. The entire period no one noticed that my braces were gone; that was until the lesson was finally over. Jenny and Allison already had their stuffed packed up and sat waiting by the door for class to end. I walked over to them, but I wasn't watching where I was going; I tripped over Jackson's foot. Jackson was another friend of mine that I didn't talk to very much anymore, but we were at least still sort of friends. I was laughing to myself about how I'd almost fallen over until Jackson spoke up.

**"Hey! Abby got her braces off!"**

I saw many heads turn to me. Jenny and Allison walked up to me along with Connor and Tanner sneaking up behind them.

**"You got your braces off?!"**

**"Yeah, that's why I left yesterday."**

Connor pushed through toward me.

**"But you said that you were just having a regular appointment!"**

**"Oops. Surprise!"**

I smiled jokingly at him; he seemed to know what I was trying to say because he laughed too. Finally the bell rang and students began filling the hallways. Connor caught up to me when I was at my locker getting my stuff for History class.

**"So, what's it like to get your braces off?"**

I smiled at him.

**"It actually made me feel fabulous!"**

He laughed.

**"I mean, how did you feel during the process?"**

**"Excited."**

**"No, I mean, what happened during the process? Like, did it hurt?"**

**"Oh, I get what you're saying. No, it actually doesn't really hurt, but you can really feel them un-sticking the brackets from your teeth; although, the wire hurt a bit when it poked me in my gums."**

He laughed again.

**"Wow, it was that awesome?"**

**"Yeah, I never thought I'd enjoy it so much. It lasted for an hour, but it felt like it went by so fast!"**

**"Man, you're lucky!"**

**"I don't see why. I had to suffer through the pain that came along with the braces, why would you say I'm lucky?"**

**"I don't know; it's just that....I know that there is no way my smile looks as good as yours!"**

**"Nonsense! You have a perfectly cu-- uh....nice smile!"**

I dared not to tell him how much I thought he had the absolute most cutest smile I'd ever seen.

**"Oh come on, you're just saying that!"**

**"Of course I'm not! You have a good smile!"**

**"Well, I guess I shouldn't be complaining. I'm getting braces this summer anyway."**

**"No way, that's cool!"**

**"Wait, I thought you just said that braces put you through pain!"**

**"They did at first, but you get over it after the first couple of times they tighten them."**

**"Oh, thanks, that really helps a lot!"**

He said it sarcastically. I joked back.

**"You're welcome!"**

I looked at the clock.

**"Oh! I gotta get to class! I'll talk to you later Connor."**

**"OK, see ya."**

**"See ya."**

I ran off to History class rewinding the whole conversation back through my brain. I'd never imagined almost being late because I had gotten absorbed in a long conversation with him.

* * * * * * *

I had my piano lesson at 5:30 pm, which gave me plenty of time to practice before going. I definitely didn't want to look completely clueless while trying to play the assigned piece of music. After practicing for about an hour, I went to my lesson; it went pretty well too. My teacher seemed satisfied with my work of progress. Apparently my parents hadn't told her about the whole situation with the funeral. She did even notice my broken foot and my braces gone. Mom drove us to the ice cream parlor after the lesson was finally over. I told her about the conversation I'd had with Connor earlier today.

**"Are you and him like friends now?"**

**"I don't know, he just talks to me every day now. I wonder how he'll look once he gets braces on..."**

**"Oh, he'll be just as cute as he is now!"**

Mom had seen Connor before once when she was dropping me off at school; he had just so happened to be walking up the front steps when I got out of the car; she thought he was pretty cute, especially for an eighth-grade guy that already had a slight moustache growing.

**"Yeah, I know, I know. I still can't believe the dance is so soon."**

**"It's Friday isn't it?"**

I hadn't taken time today to remember how many days I had left until the night of the dance, the night where I would reveal my anonymous self to Connor.

**"Oh my gosh, it is! But that's only....."**

I counted the number of days on my fingers.

**"Three days!!! Only three days!!!"**

**"Oh Abby, you don't have to be so freaked out about it. You're ready to reveal yourself to Connor, aren't you?"**

I sighed a nervous sigh.

**"Yes Mom."**

**"Then there is nothing to worry about. If you realize you aren't ready for him to find out, then don't tell him. I know you're old and smart enough to make the right decision for this situation on your own."**

**"OK, you're right Mom."**

She pulled me into a hug and took us home. I had already done my homework for tonight before I went to my lesson, so I didn't have a clue what I was supposed to do for the rest of the night. Then Mom pulled a box out of the closet and put it on the dining room table. I looked over it; it was my favorite game, Apples to Apples. I smiled at my mom. She smiled back.

**"Mom, why did you take that out?"**

**"I don't know, you just seemed really bored and I know it's your favorite game, so..."**

**"Ooh, can we play?"**

**"Oh, well of course!"**

We played for half-an-hour before Troy came in and joined us; then Dad got home and joined in on the fun. Before we knew it, it was already eight o'clock. I felt my dog Tracie's nose push against my leg. I looked down to see her puppy-dog eyes staring up at me; I knew what she wanted.

**"OK girl, where's your ball?"**

She wagged her tail wildly as if she was my cousin Christy and I had just told her I had passes to meet her favorite band the Black Eyed Peas. I asked her again.

**"Tracie, where's your ball girl?"**

She ran into the family room and I got up from my chair to follow her. She was such a cutie.

* * * * * * *

I didn't have the next Twilight book yet, so I continued to read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I finally reached chapter 10 before I realized what time it was. I pulled the blankets over my head and soon enough drifted off into a nice deep sleep. No surprise to me, I had another dream about Connor.


	8. Chapter 8: Drama on Wednesday

It's the eighth chapter! Whoo! So, I hope you guys like it!

Read, Enjoy, and PLEASE Review!

* * *

Chapter 8

Today was a Wednesday again; that meant I'd have choir practice again tonight. I was glad I wouldn't have to deal with the issues I'd had with Kim, but there was still the matter with Polly. School had already ended for the day, so now I sat in my room on my bed by the window, thinking to myself. I was holding my open song-notebook in one hand with a pencil in the other hand. I was busy trying to think of the rest of the song I was writing for Connor. What could I put for the last part? I had no idea! I looked over the lyrics I had written so far.

**_I tried to hide it, just didn't work, I thought you would never know,_**

**_There's this secret inside me that wanted you to give me a chance to see how it would go._**

Ugh! Why did this have to be so hard! I knew the lyrics would come to me eventually, but I needed them to come to me now! I was planning on sending Connor one last note before the dance. The dance was the day-after-tomorrow, so I really didn't have very much time left to prepare myself. I wondered, what would Connor say once he found out that I was the one sending him all these notes? How would he react? Would he like me back? But, did he already? Ugh! If only life wasn't so confusing! Suddenly, a last line hit me. I sung it to myself again.

**_It's pretty obvious where all of this is taking us._**

That was it! That was the last line! Not only that, it was a perfect title too! "Pretty Obvious", I wondered if he would like that title. Of course, I was definitely getting carried away with the whole situation with Connor, and I noticed it too. There were a couple of times where I did something before thinking about the consequences, sure, but now I was being pretty cautious. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable or insecure, especially with his friends. Yeah, a couple of his friends were jerks, to me at least, but Connor had never been a jerk to anyone. Jenny had known him since kindergarten, so she would know whether or not he was a nice guy; of course, she had said he was a pretty cool guy.

I remembered the first time I had talked to him; it had been in sixth grade in Music class. We were all trying to solve a maze worksheet; I had jokingly said out loud that I was just going to go through it backwards. Connor had looked over at me and called me a cheater; I laughed. I told him I wasn't serious; he said he knew that, he was just kidding too. We had sort of been friends; we didn't dislike each other at all, but we weren't at the state where we hung out together all the time. Connor had always been a dork ever since the first time I saw him with his friends. He was the kind of guy I liked to spend time with, he was always in a good mood.

I remembered when I had first started getting a crush on him; it had been near the beginning of the school year. Our school was having a movie night for a fundraiser. At the time, I thought he was extremely cute, but it hadn't been a real crush yet. I was sitting with his group of friends, and he came up and sat next to me. I hadn't been sure how to react, but I just sat there and acted like I hadn't even noticed him. The movie was supposed to be a little scary, so I was a little nervous. Apparently Connor noticed because he was looking at me. He asked me if was OK, I said I was a little nervous about if the movie was going to be scary, and he told me that he'd already seen the movie and it wasn't that scary. He said that there were a couple moments of suspense, but nothing too scary to give someone nightmares. He wasn't lying either. The movie was actually pretty good. I found him outside afterwards. I thanked for reassuring me and that I felt a lot better now. We sat there and talked for a while. His friends were all gone, so we weren't interrupted until his parents came to pick him up.

I was snapped out of my long train of thoughts when I heard my mom call me down to tell me it was time to go to choir. This was going to be a long night.

* * * * * * *

I walked up to the front doors of the church when I heard footsteps behind me. I felt a large whack on the back of my head and turned to see that Polly was standing there with a smirk on her face. Apparently she hadn't noticed that my mom was still looking over our way. I walked inside trying to avoid her the best way I could.

"**So, how's it been going with Connor?"**

I knew what she was trying to do. She "hated" Connor now since I had told her so much about him. I didn't answer her question, but kept walking as if I didn't want to be late for practice.

"**Abby, are you listening to me?!"**

I still didn't answer.

"**Abby! You are so rude! This is why Kim doesn't like you anymore!"**

I had to try so hard to keep myself from laughing, but a little giggle managed to escape my mouth.

"**What's so funny?!"**

I still didn't answer. We both walked into the choir room and got our books. I sat down in between Kim and Hannah. Polly looked surprise at the smile that Kim gave me when I sat down.

"**Hey, so, how's it going?"**

I laughed at Kim's very unusual greeting.

"**Well, I guess you could say everything's going great!"**

"**How's it going with Connor?"**

"**Oh, him? Oh, everything is just perfect."**

I jokingly pretended to daze to make her laugh; it definitely worked.

"**What's been happening?"**

"**Oh, you know, talking, laughing, flirting, I found out he's getting braces this summer."**

"**No way!"**

Hannah turned to me.

"**Wait, Abby, didn't you say you were going to get your braces off?"**

"**Yeah, I just did on Monday."**

"**Ooh! Let us see!"**

I smiled for them. They both jokingly pretended to daze at me now. I laughed.

"**Abby, they're so pretty!"**

"**Thanks!"**

"**How long did you have them?"**

"**Almost two years."**

"**Wow, I don't think I could handle having braces that long!"**

**"Hey, I survived didn't I? I bet you could too."**

**"Yeah, maybe."**

We were starting a new song tonight, one that I remembered from about three years ago; I had been in church choir for over four years now. Jacob, Meagan, Shane, Kim, Hannah and I had all started on the same day; Polly was a huge show-off because she had started a year before the rest of us. I was starting to get the feeling that Kim and I weren't the only ones who had realized just how much of a bossy brat she was. By the time practice was over I had almost lost my voice from singing so high. My school music teacher had said that my voice range was a lot higher than the rest of the altos in our class. I mean, I was an alto, but that was only for my regular voice. I used my lighter voice so I could sing higher notes, unlike the rest of the girls.

**"Abby, is there a reason that Kim is talking to you again?"**

I almost jumped; Polly had snuck up behind me. I decided that if I couldn't ignore her, I might as well be nice for my sake.

**"Polly! Don't sneak up on me like that!"**

I said it jokingly and smiled. She laughed a laugh that I could tell was fake.

**"Seriously, why is Kim talking you again?"**

**"Well, I don't know; it's not like we weren't friends anymore."**

**"Oh, so, she was lying when she said I was right."**

**"Yeah, pretty much."**

I said it with a happy-go-lucky smile and turned to put my music folder away with Kim and Hannah. I suddenly remembered that I had spotted something in my folder that wasn't supposed to be there. I opened up my folder again and looked inside. I was right; there was something there that shouldn't have been there. Somebody had taken their pencil and written on my folder. There it was in big enough letters that even my grandma could read.

_Abby is the stupidest and most immature person anyone has even known!_

I gasped and felt like I was about to cry.

**"Abby, what's wrong?"**

**"Guys, you might want to look at this."**

I handed Kim the folder; she read it, then gasped too.

**"Who did that?"**

**"I don't know, but we have to tell Mr. Walker."**

**"Yeah."**

We reported the problem; that didn't totally turn out well.

**"Who did this?! This is called vandalizing other people's property!"**

Mr. Walker was pretty angry; he didn't seem to really care about what the writing said. Kim apparently noticed that too because she complained.

**"Mr. Walker, they wrote trash about Abby on there!"**

He realized what she was saying.

**"Abby, I promise, once we find who did this they are going to be in so much trouble."**

**"Sir, that's not necessary; I don't want to make a big deal about it."**

**"Abby, this is a big deal. This is called bullying Abby and I have always said that bullying is not allowed here!"**

I sighed. I suspected Polly, but I didn't want to point fingers at anybody. Polly suddenly came in.

**"Oh man! Abby, give me that folder!"**

She tried to grab for it, but I pulled it out of her reach. I handed it to Mr. Walker; if she tried to take it out of his hands she'd more than likely get in trouble.

**"Polly, do you know anything about this?"**

He opened the folder and pointed at the writing.

**"When did you find that?!"**

**"They found it, they brought it to me."**

She glared at the three of us.

**"Abby, how dare you read that!"**

**"Hey, it's not like I did on purpose! It was in my folder!"**

**"So what?"**

**"So I might as well have read it!"**

**"Polly, did you write that?"**

**"So what if I did? It's not like it isn't true! Abby is the most stupid and immature person I know!"**

Polly had never hurt me so bad before; she had never said that about me before. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. I knew crying would give her exactly what she wanted, but I didn't care. I ran out with tears streaming down my face. I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls. I heard footsteps; I knew this was it. Polly was finally going to destroy my life. I heard the bathroom door open and there was a knock on my stall door.

**"Abby? Are you OK?"**

**"Yeah, are you alright?"**

It was Kim and Hannah. I had been wrong, thank goodness.

**"Don't listen to Polly, she's just mean."**

**"She is officially not our friend anymore; at least, not after that whole thing."**

**"Come on, open up Abby."**

**"Yeah, we would never want to hurt you. Just open the door."**

So I did, and they gave me hugs and told everything was going to be OK.

**"So, what's going to happen with Polly now?"**

**"Well, Mr. Walker is downstairs telling her parents right now, so she's probably in a whole lot of trouble."**

**"OK."**

That was all I felt I could answer. I had never felt so bad about myself in my whole life. I knew it was all a bunch of lies, but I couldn't help thinking about if Polly was actually right. I knew I wasn't immature or stupid, so I couldn't understand why I would believe it now. I decided to just let it go. The three of us went downstairs; I found my mom and started heading out the door. I suddenly felt the same smack on the back of my head that I felt earlier. Sure enough, Polly was standing there with a smirk of guilt on her face. My mom noticed again.

**"Polly, you are aware that I know how you're treating my daughter, aren't you?"**

**"Of course Mrs. Robin; she's practically my sister!"**

**"Not from what I've heard! Abby has been telling me that you have been talking lies about her."**

Kim came in for support.

**"Yeah, she wrote trash on Abby's folder!"**

**"What are you talking about? I would never do that!"**

**"Oh, you are such a little liar Polly! You even confessed earlier that you were the one who did it!"**

**"I never said that I did it!"**

**"Then how did you know what it said?"**

**"I saw it when Abby opened it!"**

**"Polly, just admit it! You're lying and you've been treating Abby like trash!"**

**"You know what? Fine! If it gets you guys to shut up, I did it!"**

**"Polly!"**

It was Polly's mom.

**"That's it! You're grounded young lady!"**

**"Fine, go ahead and ground me! I'll probably sneak out anyway!"**

**"That's it! We're leaving! Mr. Walker, I'd like to let you know that Polly won't be coming back to choir until she learns some manners!"**

**"What?! You can't take me away from choir! It's all I have in life!"**

**"You'll be going to public school next year; I think you'll be just fine."**

She dragged Polly out.

**"Well, thank goodness she's gone. Abby, are you alright?"**

Kim was the one who asked me.

**"Um, yeah; I'm fine."**

**"Don't you ever listen to Polly Abby; she's just a liar and a brat."**

**"I know, I know."**

I felt like I'd had enough for one night; Mom finally took me home.

* * * * * * *

I sat in my room thinking to myself again; I guess that was pretty much what I did on Wednesdays. The dance was in less than forty-eight hours and I still had no idea what to wear! OK, that wasn't a very big issue, but still! I was so nervous about the dance. Connor was going to be there and so were all of his friends. I always hated it when I had no idea what was going to happen next. I heard the phone ring; I ran to the nearest phone and picked it up.

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi, is Abby there?"**

It was Brenda. How nice for her to call; I could use someone to talk to in my time of confusion.

**"No, this is McDonald's; how may we help you?"**

I loved getting to do that to her. She played along.

**"Oh, I'll take an order of ten Big Macs, one-thousand large fries, and one super-size milkshake."**

**"Ma'am, are you aware that all McDonald's around the country have stopped serving the super-size?"**

**"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I just get a jumbo then?"**

**"Sure thing. That'll be ready in ten years."**

**"Oh, OK, great."**

I heard her laugh on the other end of the line.

**"So, how's it been going with your boyfriend Connor?"**

**"Brenda, he's not my boyfriend, and it's been going perfect so far."**

**"Ooh, that sounds nice. So, do you know if he's going to the dance?"**

**"Yep, he confirmed that he is. I'm so excited!"**

**"Really? You've been acting pretty nervous lately."**

**"Oh, whatever."**

**"So, did you get my e-mail about the world record e-mail?"**

**"You sent me an e-mail."**

**"Oh, ha-ha, very funny! Yes, I did; go check it out."**

**"OK, fine; you don't have to be so bossy!"**

I could tell that she knew I was just joking because I heard her laughing again. I walked over to the computer, logged-in, and checked my e-mail. Sure enough, there was a message from Brenda in my Mailbox. I opened it up.

_Hey, I'm on a mission to create the world record for the largest e-mail ever sent. I need all the help I can get. Send me anything you can about the randomest stuff you can think of. _

_Thanks,_

_Your practical sister, Brenda_

So, she was trying to set the world record for the largest e-mail ever sent; cool! I'd totally help her on that one.

**"Have you found it yet?"**

**"Yep, I got it."**

**"Cool, so will you help me?"**

**"Are you kidding me? Absolutely!"**

**"Thank you! Finally, somebody is willing to help me!"**

**"I'm glad to help!"**

I smiled goofily, then realized that she couldn't see it because we were talking over the phone.

**"So, are you going to the dance?"**

I'd just randomly popped out the question; I didn't know what else to ask.

**"Duh! Of course I am! It's my first Valentine's dance; I wouldn't dare to miss it!"**

**"Is Stanley going?"**

Stanley was Brenda's crush. They'd been friends throughout elementary school, he confessed that he liked her, and she realized that she liked him too.

**"Duh! Of course he is!"**

**"Cool! Are you going with him?"**

**"No, he didn't bother asking me!"**

**"Well, why don't you ask him then?"**

**"He won't say yes to me!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Well, I don't know!"**

**"Exactly! There is no reason for you to not ask him to the dance!"**

**"I know, you're right."**

**"If you really want to go with him, then you should ask him."**

**"Yeah, I will! In fact, I'll do it tomorrow!"**

**"Sounds like a plan to me! Good luck!"**

**"Thanks! You too with Connor!"**

**"Thank you so much!"**

We both laughed at our dorkiness we were getting into again. I heard my dad call upstairs.

**"Abby, I have to get on the phone!"**

**"Oh, I've got to go Brenda."**

**"Aw, OK; I'll see you at school tomorrow!"**

**"Yeah, I'll see you at school! And good luck with asking Stanley!"**

**"Thanks; bye!"**

**"Bye-bye!"**

I heard her laugh one last time before we both hung up the phone. I was pretty tired after singing so much at choir and from all the drama with Polly that happened, so I went to bed at last. I fell into a dream that night. I was at the dance, Connor was there, and we were dancing. Wow, if only that dream could come true! _"It could happen someday."_ I thought to myself. Yeah, as long as his friends wouldn't be there to make fun of us. Well, I knew there was nothing to worry about, but I still couldn't help but think....where could I see myself in high school? With him, or not? I'd sure find out soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9: Anxiety on Thursday

Finally! I've finished the chapter! Hope you guys like it! :)

Read, Enjoy, and Review! I take anonymous reviews too!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

If only time would go faster! The dance was only a day away. There was only one word for what I was suffering right now: anxiety. It was a mixture of excitement and nervousness. I was excited because I wanted to see what would happen once Connor found out my secret; I was nervous about how he would react. I knew that from the signs he had been sending me for over a week now that I honestly had nothing to worry about, but I couldn't help it; he was so cute! I know, I know; I had no right to be nervous. I was going to have fun at the dance no matter what. I walked into school that day, and what do you know, I happened to run into Brenda. We started getting into a deep conversation.

**"So, have you asked Stanley yet?"**

**"Yeah, but he said he'd have to think about it."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because, he's Stanley; he's just really shy."**

**"Aw, how cute!"**

**"Oh, whatever."**

She seemed to sort of blush, but she was laughing at the same time.

**"So, I never asked you if you were excited about the dance tomorrow."**

**"Oh, yeah, you never did."**

**"So, are you excited about the dance tomorrow?"**

**"Well, yeah; I'm nervous though."**

**"Nervous? Why?"**

**"OK, I guess I'm more anxious than just nervous, and you know why I am!"**

**"Why? Because of........"**

She hesitated; she knew how I didn't like people blurting out loud.

**"Because of your boyfriend?"**

**"He's not my boyfriend!"**

**"Yet, my sister; he isn't yet."**

**"Yeah, and I'm still not sure whether he ever will be!"**

**"Abby, just don't worry about it; the dance is going to be awesome no matter what!"**

**"Yes, I know it is, and I'm absolutely excited about it! I just can't believe it's in only one day."**

**"I know, me neither."**

**"So, are we planning on hanging out together at the dance?"**

**"Well, don't you remember? We're hanging out and getting ready at my house before the dance!"**

Oh yeah; I completely forgot that. Brenda and I were walking home together tomorrow and we'd be spending the rest of the day at her house until the dance; I was pretty excited about that. The only problem was that wasn't until tomorrow; ugh! I hated having to wait for things, especially when I'm excited about it!

**"So, do you think your boyfriend is going to notice you walking home with me tomorrow?"**

Oh yeah, I completely forgot that too! Connor and Tanner walked home together since they lived in the same neighborhood; but, Brenda lived in that same neighborhood too! Great, Connor would probably see me and wonder why I was walking Brenda.

**"I have no idea, but I'm nervous!"**

**"Abby! Just relax! Everything is going to be OK, I promise!"**

**"I know, I know. If only I could control my nervousness."**

**"Well, maybe we'll hang out after school for a while before I walk home. We could see if Connor would come up and talk to you."**

**"Heck, he already does that every day!"**

**"And you thought that I didn't know that? I remember him coming up and talking to you while I was still there."**

**"Oh yeah."**

Brenda laughed.

**"Hey! It's not funny!"**

**"Sorry; you really are nervous today!"**

**"OK, scratch that; I'm not nervous, I'm anxious!"**

**"Oh, I get it."**

The warning bell rang.

**"Well, better go."**

**"Yeah, see ya later Abby!"**

**"See ya Brenda!"**

We went our separate ways to our separate homeroom classes in completely different hallways from each other. I was one of the first kids to make it into our homeroom classroom. The teacher wasn't even here. The guy that sat in front of me came in and we talked until the bell rang to excuse us to our next classes. I had Math, great. I moved to my desk and sat there to wait. Connor and Tanner came in together as they did every day. I noticed Tanner staring at me for some odd reason, but I didn't exactly know what it was. He came over to me once the lesson was over.

**"Hey Abby."**

**"Oh, hey Tanner."**

**"So, have you heard about Connor's secret admirer?"**

**"Oh, yeah; he told me about it."**

**"Hm, well, do you have any idea who it is."**

**"Honestly, who knows?"**

**"I don't know, maybe you do!"**

**"How would I know?"**

**"How should I know if you know?"**

**"I don't know!"**

**"Neither do I!"**

**"Ugh! Tanner, you're confusing me."**

**"I'm confusing myself. OK, what I'm trying to ask you is this: Do you know who Connor's secret admirer is?"**

**"Yeah, I guess so."**

**"OK, then who is it?"**

**"Why should I tell you?"**

**"Because I want to know."**

**"Well, I don't think she'd want me to tell. Besides, she's settled on revealing herself tomorrow night at the dance."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Well, I don't know if that's a good idea. Connor said he might not be able to go after all."**

**"What? Why not?"**

**"His parents told him that they might be having a family get-together this weekend, so he might not be able to go."**

**"So, he still might be going?"**

**"Maybe, but no one knows if he will or not. I mean, he really wanted to find out who it was, but he might just have to wait."**

**"Well, if he doesn't show up at the dance, I'll convince his secret admirer to go tell him herself."**

**"OK, you do that."**

He walked away then. Oh man! My perfect plan to reveal myself to Connor was just about cancelled! Ugh! I hated when this kind of stuff happened!

**"Abby? Are you OK?"**

Connor had come up to me.

**"Huh? What?"**

**"Abby? You look worried about something. Is everything OK?"**

**"Oh, yeah, everything is fine. So, did you need something?"**

**"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with this."**

**"Oh, sure."**

He sat down next to me and we talked for the rest of the class. I felt like his personal tutor, and he really seemed to understand the whole thing once I'd explained it. The bell finally rang to signify that class was over.

**"Wow Abby, I didn't know you were so good at math!"**

**"Well, I wouldn't say I'm that good; I just understand it easily."**

**"I'd call that good. Maybe you should come over to my place sometime and we can study together."**

**"Yeah, that sounds cool."**

I tried so hard not to blush or giggle.

**"So, how has your foot been doing?"**

I gave him a you-just-asked-something-completely-off-topic kind of look.

**"I know, I know. That was kind of random."**

**"Kind of?"**

**"OK, really random. Still, how's it doing?"**

**"Well, I'm definitely not going to get the cast off before the dance tomorrow night."**

**"Oh well, you still look good with it on."**

**"Wait, what?"**

**"You always look nice, and you still will even with your cast on."**

Again, I tried not to blush.

**"Yeah, well, it'll be hard for me to dance."**

**"Yeah, but it's just a dance anyway."**

**"Just a dance? Dude, anything can happen at a dance."**

**"Which is why I really hope my family's get-together won't end up being this weekend! I really do want to go to the dance!"**

**"Why? I thought jocks were too cool to go to dances."**

**"Well, I'm not; I like the dances. Plus, I really wanted to find out who my secret admirer is."**

**"Oh, well, I hope you'll get to go."**

**"Me too. Honestly, who could it be? I just want to know now!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah; I mean, it bothers me a little bit that she keeps sending me these notes and I still have no clue who it is!"**

**"Well, still, I hope you'll get to go."**

**"Thanks. So, do you need help carrying your stuff today?"**

**"Nah, I think I've got it covered."**

**"OK, but if you need any help, you know what to do."**

**"Yeah, I'll see you later Connor."**

**"See you later Abby."**

I walked off toward History class. I heard footsteps directly behind me and they sounded like they were following me.

**"Abby! Hang on a second!"**

I turned around; it was Tanner.

**"Hey Tanner, what's up?"**

**"Oh come on Abby; I know it's you!"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I know you're Connor's secret admirer!"**

**"What? Me? Come on Tanner, don't be so ridiculous!"**

**"I'm not being ridiculous! I know it's you!"**

**"How would you know if it was me or not?"**

**"Because I know how you feel about Connor; the way you two hang out, it's totally obvious!"**

**"Hey, we're friends; that doesn't mean anything except for that we're friends!"**

**"Oh really? Then why were you so worried about if Connor was going to be able to go the dance?"**

**"Honestly, why do you even care?"**

**"Well, I guess we'll all find out the truth tomorrow night, won't we?"**

**"Yes, yes we will!"**

I turned on my heel and continued walking to History class.

* * * * * * *

I went home that day telling Mom about the whole situation with Tanner's suspicion.

**"Abby, just don't worry about it!"**

**"Mom, Tanner could easily go up to Connor and tell him what he thinks!"**

**"Sweetie, nothing is going to happen; just trust me."**

**"Ugh!"**

I went upstairs to my room to try and relax my nervousness; it didn't really help. In a time like now you would probably be expecting me to just break out screaming something about how nothing can ever stay a secret once it has been told to another person. I opened up my yearbook again and looked at Connor's picture. Golly, he was the cutest guy I had ever seen! Man, I was sure going a little too crazy about him, wasn't I? Ugh! I hated having boy-craziness; it really wasn't all that healthy for me, which made it ridiculous because I already knew it was. If only I could just do something that would get him out of my mind for at least a while. But wait, I had been able to a couple weeks ago; Kim and I had gone shopping, that had totally worked. I opened my door and called downstairs to my mom.

**"Mom!"**

**"What is it Abby?"**

**"Can I invite Kim and Brenda to go to the mall with me?"**

**"What? Abby, it's Thursday!"**

**"I know, I just....want to get an outfit for the dance tomorrow."**

At least I wasn't lying to her. I actually did still need to find an outfit for the dance; I hadn't found one yet.

**"Well, I don't know; you need to do your homework before you bother calling them."**

**"Oh, fine."**

That wasn't hard at all. It was simple English homework and a little bit of Math that I already knew how to solve. It was only fifteen minutes later before I shouted to my mom again.

**"Homework is done Mom!"**

**"Really? OK, go ahead and call them!"**

**"Can you drive me?"**

**"Well, let's see.....you don't have your license and it would be illegal if I let you drive by yourself, so I guess I will!"**

**"Thanks Mom!"**

**"Tell them we'll meet them at the front entrance around five o'clock."**

**"OK."**

I ran back upstairs to my room, picked up my cell phone, and dialed Brenda's number first. She gladly accepted the invitation and got the OK from her mom and dad; one down. I called Kim after; of course, she was happy to accept too. Kim and her mom never went anywhere on a Thursday, so it was an automatic yes from her mom.

**"Mom, they both said yes."**

**"OK, you can go."**

**"Yay! Now let's go! It's already a quarter till five!"**

**"Alright, alright."**

Honestly, I had never thought that my mom would give in to taking me to the mall to hang out with my friends on a Thursday night; I guess the fact that I had all my homework done helped. Not to mention, I could tell she knew that I was trying to find something that would take my mind off of the dance.

* * * * * * *

Brenda was already standing at the front entrance with her dad when we got there. I got out of the car and saw the look on Brenda's face; she seemed kind of excited, at least for someone who wasn't all that into shopping on a Thursday night. Mom dropped me off and before I knew it was being greeted by Brenda with a hug.

**"Who's ready for a night of shopping for outfits for the dance?"**

**"I know I am!"**

We both laughed.

**"So, how is your foot doing?"**

That was completely out of topic.

**"It's doing fine, I guess."**

**"Well, you seem to be walking just fine; hopefully you won't have a huge problem trying to dance tomorrow night."**

**"Bren, can we please stop talking about the dance?"**

**"Why? I thought you were totally excited!"**

**"I am, but I'm anxious too."**

**"Come on Abby, just forget about all the anxiety! It's not going to kill you!"**

**"Oh, really? How would you know if it wouldn't come up to me in the middle of the night and tried to-"**

**"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny Abby."**

**"Thank you!"**

I jokingly grinned at her; she laughed.

**"So, where's Kim at?"**

**"Hm, I'm not totally sure."**

**"Wait, I think that's her!"**

She pointed toward a van that was coming our way to the front. It came to a stop and we saw someone step out. Yep, Brenda was right; it was Kim. Brenda and I ran up to her with the same hug that Brenda had just given me. It sort of surprised me that Brenda was willing to give Kim a hug; I hadn't thought that they were very much of friends. Well, they both had been at birthday party last year, so they at least knew each other.

**"Hey guys, who's ready for some shopping?"**

**"Well, I don't know..."**

Kim and I stared at Brenda; she grinned at us and we knew she was just joking. We all laughed. Our parents all said good-bye to us as we entered the front doors of the mall. We started toward one of the clothing stores first since we were here to get outfits for the dance. Brenda and I tried on outfit after outfit, but nothing seemed to fit; we went to a different store then. Still, nothing; we went to another store. Sadly, nothing still! Ugh! This was so frustrating! How hard could it be to find something to wear to a Valentine's dance?! We decided to give up for a while, so we went to the candy store.

**"So, what should it be this time?"**

**"What do mean?"**

**"Should it be chocolate mints or tongue splashers?"**

The three of us looked at each other; we answered all at the same time.

**"Chocolate mints!"**

We all laughed. Tongue splashers would good too, but chocolate mints would always be a favorite for all of us. Tongue splashers were gumballs, but when you chewed them your tongue would turn the gum's specific color. It was so fun when we had used them last Halloween.

The three of us spent the next couple of hours shopping until we dropped; Brenda was the first to drop. She had gotten worn out after our time in the arcade going crazy on Dance Revolution attempting to win as many tickets as possible. Brenda and I continued with our attempts at trying to find outfits for the dance. I didn't have as much luck as Brenda; she found an outfit after our fifth store, I didn't until about our tenth! We went to the food court as our last stop. It was a normal meal; I got pizza and a pretzel, Kim got Chinese food, and Brenda got chicken strips and fries. After that was over, we headed to the front entrance to meet our parents. We said our good-byes and parted out separate ways.

* * * * * * *

I really hadn't noticed how quickly our shopping spree had come and gone; I guess I was too busy returning to my anxiety state to notice at all. I went up and sat in my room; it seems like that was what I always did whenever I got home from something. I opened up my song notebook and looked at the song that I had written for Connor; it was completely done now. I'd have Jenny send him the very last note at school tomorrow. I was still worried about the fact that he could possibly not be able to go tomorrow. What if he wasn't there? Nothing would change probably and that definitely wasn't what I was hoping would happen. I had been waiting for so long now to find out if there really was something between Connor and I, and now I knew I wasn't going to let him get away from the situation that easily. Even if he was to not show up at the dance, I'd still have Jenny tell him some other time. I started hearing rumbling noises outside my window. I opened the blinds and saw that it was raining. How nice to have stormy weather to boost up a girl's confidence, huh? (That was sarcasm by the way.) Sheesh, could my anxiety get any worse? At this point, I really didn't think so! I gave up on trying to calm my nerves by drinking a nice glass of ice-cold Sunkist, so I brushed my teeth, got into my pajamas, and went to bed. My mom came in and said good-night, then my dad, and so I continued reading Harry Potter. I was pretty far into the book now and I really couldn't wait until I started the second book. I started to drift off; I was still half-awake when I felt my mom putting my book away and tucking me under the blankets. I began falling into a nice sleep, but it was cut off by the loud sound of lightning striking nearby. I had felt scared before, especially with the whole situation with Connor, but not like this; this was nervousness and panic. The lightning was extremely loud and sounded like it was less than a mile away; I definitely didn't want our house getting struck by lightning and catching on fire, especially tonight. I was thankful when the stormed seemed to pass by and the noises of lightning, thunder, and rain began to die down. Tracie and Gabby were in bed with me now and they seemed pretty scared too; they were shaking like crazy. They both began to crawl up to me and snuggle right up next to me under my arms. I gave them both a kiss on the tops of their heads before pulling the blankets up again and fell back into a nice and peaceful sleep. The good thing? The anxiety inside of me was finally starting to go away; I wasn't all that nervous anymore, I was more excited. I was actually more eager for Connor to find out my identity now. And I was starting to realize now that no matter what happened at the dance, everything was going to be OK and Brenda and I would still have fun together tomorrow night.

* * *

Yay! I hope you guys liked this chapter! The dance will be in the next chapter! I hope you guys are as excited as I am! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Valentine's Dance on Friday

Hey guys! I'm sad to say that this is one of the last chapters. :( I really liked writing this story! _But,_ I _will_ be making my new crossover story as soon as this story and my Camp Rock story are complete!

I still hope you guys will like this chapter! Read, Enjoy, and Review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

I had awakened to rays of sunlight shining in my eyes this morning, I remember it completely clearly. Today was the day that either one of two things would happen. One, I would make a complete idiot of myself in front of Connor and have the worst night of my life; or two, I would have the best night of my life. The end-of-the-school-day bell had just rung and I was walking out front to meet Brenda. She seemed pretty excited when I got out there; the way her feet were moving made her look like she would jump in the air and yell something completely random at any second.

**"Hey Bren, what are you so excited about?"**

**"Oh my gosh! Abby, guess what!"**

**"What?"**

**"Stanley said yes! I'm going to the dance with him!"**

**"Aw, that's awesome Bren! I'm so happy for you!"**

I gave her a congratulatory hug and we walked off toward her house. I couldn't help but look behind me and sure enough Connor and Tanner were starting to walk our way. Oh man, not good!

**"Abby, are you OK?"**

**"Not really; Connor's behind us!"**

I whispered it to her so Connor and Tanner wouldn't be able to hear.

**"Abby, chill! It's not like he's going to hurt you just because he's seeing you walk with me home today!"**

**"Ugh! OK, you're right."**

**"Hey Abby!"**

Ah man! I could hear Connor picking up his speed and catching up to us.

**"Hey, since when did you start walking home?"**

I turned to him nervously, but when I saw his face I felt relief. He was actually kind of smiling.

**"Oh, it's just for today; Brenda and I are hanging out at her house together before the dance."**

**"Really? That's cool. Hey, guess what? My parents said that my grandparents are going to my cousin's volleyball game, so we aren't having our family thing until next weekend!**

**"Really? So that means you're going to the dance tonight?"**

**"You bet I am!"**

**"Cool."**

**"Yeah, so which way are you guys headed?"**

**"Toward Brenda's house over that way."**

I pointed in the direction that we were heading.

**"Cool, that's the way we're going! Do you think we could walk together?"**

I looked at Brenda for approval.

**"That's fine with me!"**

**"Sure you guys can!"**

**"Sweet!"**

I saw Tanner sneak a smirk in my direction; I gave him a yes-I-know-that-you-know sort of look. We all started walking together.

**"So, are you guys excited about the dance?"**

**"Yeah, I can't wait to find out who my 'Secret Admirer' is!"**

**"So, who do you think it is?"**

**"Well, I'm not all that sure, but I have an idea of who it could possibly be."**

**"Really? Who?"**

**"Do I really have to tell you?"**

**"No, you don't have to if you don't want to."**

**"OK, good; I don't feel all too comfortable telling who I think it is."**

**"Well, whoever you think it is, do you like her?"**

**"Yeah, I do. I think she's really pretty, she has a cool personality, and she has the best smile I've ever seen."**

I think I almost blushed after he said that, but I was so busy nodding and smiling to know if I was or not. I wasn't completely sure whether he was talking about me or not.

**"Well, whoever she is, she must really like you."**

**"Yeah, apparently so. You know, these notes that she's been sending to me are actually...cool!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, it shows that she's thinking about me; it makes me feel special."**

He looked over and grinned at me.

**"So, have you figured out what the notes mean?"**

**"Well, there was one that said that she passes me in the hall a lot, so she must be someone that I see as I pass by her a lot. And there was another one that said that wanted me to give her a chance to see how things would go, so I'm guessing she wants to be my girlfriend."**

**"Aw, how sweet! She really does like you!"**

**"Yeah, no kidding!"**

I noticed that Tanner appeared to have an annoyed expression on his face. I decided to drop the subject.

**"You know, I don't think you should worry about it. Just wait to find out until she's ready."**

**"But, how will I know she's ready?"**

**"Well, if you'd know us girls and our ways, she'll probably have one of her friends come and tell you. Still, you shouldn't worry about it; at least, not until the actual dance."**

**"Yeah, I guess you're right."**

That was the end of that discussion. We all kept talking until we reached Brenda's house.

**"Well, I guess we'll see you guys at the dance."**

**"Yeah, see you guys later."**

We walked up the steps to her front porch; she took out her house key, unlocked the door, and we walked inside. You'll never guess who was there to attack us both with licks of excitement! Yep, her little chocolate lab puppy Hershey. She was only about two months old now and I had to say, she was absolutely adorable!

**"Welcome to my home, where you'll find the entire living room floor covered in Lego's!"**

**"Sweet! I like Lego's!"**

**"And I do too obviously!"**

We both laughed. Of course, the rest of the day was spent sitting on her living room floor playing with the Lego's while watching TV and drinking a couple glasses of Sunkist soda. Brenda, being my practical sister, was courteous to me and let me use her shower; she knew how I liked to be nice and clean right before I went to a dance. I tried to hurry as fast as I could so I wouldn't be rude and Brenda could get in the shower. I put on my outfit for the night and walked out.

**"Hey Bren, the shower is all yours."**

She stared at me wide-eyed.

**"Wow! Abby!"**

**"What? Is it terrible?"**

**"No, you look great!"**

**"Really? Thanks! Well, it's your turn now!"**

**"Why thank you!"**

She passed me and headed into the bathroom. I sat out in her living room finishing my glass of Sunkist and playing with Hershey until Brenda came out in her outfit.

**"Wow, you look great Bren!"**

**"Really? Thanks Abs!"**

**"Stanley will totally drop dead, not literally, when he sees you!"**

**"Oh, ha-ha; same with you and Connor!"**

**"I sure hope so; and at least you didn't call him my boyfriend this time."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry; your _boyfriend_ will drop dead, not literally, when he sees you."**

**"Bren, that's not funny!"**

**"OK, sorry. You know I was just kidding!"**

**"Hey, what time is it?"**

Brenda went into the kitchen to look at the clock on her microwave.

**"Um.....it's about.....six-forty-five."**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yeah; we should be going in five minutes I guess."**

**"Yeah, sounds like a good idea."**

**"Hey, how much does it cost to get in?"**

**"Only three dollars."**

**"OK, thanks; I'll be right back."**

She went to her room and came back stuffing three dollars into her purse. She looked up and stared at me funny.

**"Something wrong?"**

**"Aren't you bringing a purse?"**

**"Nah, it's just a dance; I honestly don't need one."**

**"Alright, suit yourself. You've got three dollars for yourself, right?"**

**"Yep, I got it right in my jacket pocket."**

**"OK, I think we're ready."**

**"So, are we just going to walk there?"**

**"Yeah, we're supposed to meet a couple of the other girls out by the corner in a few minutes."**

**"Well then, should we be going?"**

**"Yeah, I guess it's a good idea."**

We walked out the door and headed toward the corner of her street. There were a couple of girls already standing there, just talking amongst themselves. They turned and greeted us when they spotted us coming. We all walked together to our school and headed up the front steps. This was it; this was the night that I had always been so anxious about! We paid our fees and walked into the cafeteria area that (just for the night) was the dance floor. I saw a couple of people turn and stare at me, then I saw him; it was Connor standing with his best friends Tanner and Andrew, also known as the three funniest guys I had ever known. Connor and I made eye contact for a split second before I looked away, then I looked back and notice that he was still looking at me, but he seemed to be in a daze. Come on, my outfit wasn't that pretty, and neither was I, (at least, I didn't think so,) so why was he gazing at me like that?

**"Abby, your boyfriend is staring at you!"**

**"Bren! He's not my boyfriend! Gosh!"**

**"I know, I know; you know I'm just kidding!"**

**"I know, I was kidding too!"**

We both laughed.

**"But still, can you believe it? Connor was staring at me!"**

**"I know, and I think I see Stanley coming this way right now."**

I turned and saw that she was right. A blonde guy about an inch-and-a-half taller than Brenda walked up to us.

**"Wow Brenda, you look amazing!"**

She sort of blushed.

**"Um...thanks Stan."**

I hesitated; it was kind of awkward at the moment. I suddenly saw my saver; Connor was walking up to me.

**"Hey Abby."**

**"Oh, hey Connor! What's up?"**

**"Nothing honestly; I haven't found out my Secret Amirer yet."**

**"Is Jenny here?"**

He shrugged.

**"I haven't seen her yet."**

**"Well, I bet she'll be here soon."**

**"Yeah, I guess so."**

**"So, how has the dance been so far?"**

**"Well, that's kind of hard to answer because the dance hasn't really even started."**

**"Oh, right."**

He laughed.

**"So, how has your dance been?"**

**"Well, I just got here!"**

**"I know!"**

I laughed then.

**"Oh, very funny."**

**"Thank you! I am very funny, aren't I?"**

**"No."**

I smirked at him. He glared at me jokingly and then laughed.

**"You're funny too, I like that about you."**

I almost blushed.

**"Uh....really?"**

**"Yeah, I like that you're funny. You make me laugh."**

**"Same for you too."**

We both smiled at each other and then stood there awkwardly for a moment until....

**"Come on Abby, let's get on the floor and dance!"**

Brenda was tugging me by my arm and dragging me along with her toward the dance floor.

**"Brenda, I will gladly dance, but would you please let go of my arm?"**

**"OK, sorry."**

She let go and let me follow her rest of our way to the dance floor. The music was blasting through the speakers at the front of the large room; it was playing a cool pop song I liked a lot. Brenda and I started dancing like crazy and laughing at ourselves for how dorky we were. I noticed that Connor, Tanner, and Andrew were all watching us; Connor was grinning at me. I blushed embarrassed and smiled back. Brenda and I just kept dancing until we were exhausted while Connor and the other boys went and sat down at one of the tables. It was a shame that he never bothered dancing, especially at a _dance._ It was about half-an-hour into Brenda, the other girls, and I dancing our hearts out by the time we were tired enough to head to the punch and cookie table. I went over and leaned against the wall to settle down a bit as Brenda joined me and leaned on the wall too. I looked over at Connor and the other boys again; they seemed to be in a deep conversation because they were all sort of huddled into a triangle. I continued to eat the cookie I had in my hand and took a last sip of my fruit punch before I urged Brenda to join me on the dance floor again. We walked back over and began dancing again. Brenda tapped my shoulder.

**"Abby, those guys are looking over at us right now."**

I turned to where she was pointing her finger that was hidden behind me; I knew she was probably hiding where she was pointing so I wouldn't get embarrassed.

**"Why do they keep staring at me?"**

**"I don't know; I guess they're watching us."**

**"Hey guys!"**

I turned to the direction of the voice and found Jenny had finally arrived.

**"Jen, it's about time you got here!"**

**"What are you talking about? I've been here ever since the dance started."**

**"Wait, have you gone and told Connor yet?"**

**"No; do you want me to?"**

**"No, not yet!"**

**"I don't know Abs; he's looking over right at you!"**

**"Don't tell him just yet; the time doesn't feel right, but I can feel it getting close!"**

**"OK, you're right."**

Jenny joined us in our circle of crazy-dancing people as we continued to talk about the situation. It was about an hour into the dance when we were getting really hot, so we all went outside for some fresh air.

**"OK, Jen, now!"**

**"Are you sure Abs?"**

**"Yeah, the time feels totally right now."**

**"What should I tell him?"**

**"Just ask him how badly he wants to know; if he says anything that means the same thing as 'a lot', then make him say a funny quote; if it makes you laugh, then go ahead and tell him, but make it really dramatic to make him laugh."**

**"Should I tell him where you are?"**

**"Only if he asks."**

**"OK, gotcha!"**

Brenda and I went outside and were joined by Allison and Sammy. Apparently they had seen what was happening.

**"Oh my gosh, Abby! Has Jenny told Connor yet?"**

**"I don't know, I've been out here for only a few minutes! She said that she would go talk to him, so I guess she has."**

My heart seemed to skip a beat as I said that. Had she really already told Connor? Wow, I never thought I could be so nervous in my life.

**"Abby, are you OK?"**

**"Huh, oh, yeah, I'm OK."**

**"Nervous?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"It's going to be OK Abby; I'm sure he like's you anyway!"**

**"I'm not getting my hopes up; I remember what happened last time that happened."**

**"Yeah, that's a smart idea."**

I sighed nervously, and then I noticed that Allison and Sammy had looks on their faces of sudden shock and hesitation.

**"Guys? Something wrong?"**

**"Um....you know Abs, I think we'll just go inside; you can go ahead and hang out here if you want to."**

**"What are you guys talking about?"**

Allison pointed and I turned and saw what they meant. Connor was heading straight toward us; I hesitated for a second.

**"Um, OK, I'll see you guys later."**

I don't think my heart had ever raced so fast in my life. Allison and Sammy went back inside while I just stood there and waited. Connor reached me and smiled.

**"Hey Abby."**

**"Hey Connor."**

I fumbled with my own fingers nervously.

**"Guess what? Jenny told me who my Secret Admirer is."**

**"Really? That's great."**

His smile got wider; why did he seem so happy about all of this?

**"You'll never guess who it is!"**

**"Who?"**

One look told me that Jenny really had already told him.

**"And what was the funny quote you told her in order for her to tell you?"**

**"Do I really have to tell you? Or can you sing me that song that you wrote for me?"**

**"What?! How did you know it was a song?"**

**"Tanner told me, but he didn't really seem sure about it; he said that you had told him that."**

**"I didn't tell him that it was; I suggested that it could be."**

**"Oh, I see."**

His smile turned into a grin. I blushed.

**"Why are you looking at me like that?"**

**"I don't know; you're different from all the other girls that have liked me."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, all the other girls would always make it obvious that they liked me. None of them ever seemed to be right for me. I don't think I've ever found someone that was meant for me."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah…"**

**"Well, neither have I."**

**"Well, there's something we have in common, aside from the fact that we both love navy blue."**

I sort of laughed.

**"Yeah, that's so true."**

**"So, how long have you felt that way?"**

**"Well, how would you feel if I said over three months?"**

**"Whoa, seriously? You really don't bounce back that fast… I like that about you."**

**"Oh, I, um……"**

**"Are you OK Abby?"**

**"Connor, I'm confused."**

**"About what?"**

**"Why do you seem so calm and happy about all of this?"**

**"Because, Abby, I like you."**

OK, I definitely blushed that time.

**"I, uh, really?"**

**"Of course I do; why else would I have been trying to flirt with you all those times?"**

**"You……you were trying to flirt with me?"**

**"Yeah, I was."**

**"Oh……"**

**"Abby, you do still feel that way about me, right?"**

**"Well…yeah, of course I do! I just never thought…"**

**"You never thought that I'd like you?"**

**"……Yeah…"**

**"Why did you think that?"**

**"Because…you're one of the popular kids."**

**"Wait, who says I'm popular?"**

**"No one, it's just the fact that you hang out with so many people."**

**"Oh, I don't classify that as popular."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because in my life the popular kids are always the stuck-up ones that every one thinks is cool because they talk about themselves all the time."**

**"That's your definition of popular?"**

**"Well, the bad kind, at least."**

**"Well, you're the good kind; you're just friends with so many people."**

**"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, every time someone says that I'm popular, it makes me feel as if I'm an idiotic jerk."**

**"Well, you're not."**

He smiled at me again.

**"Thanks Abby."**

**"Actually, I like it when people call me Abs."**

**"OK, let's go back inside Abs."**

I smiled.

**"Nah, I'd rather stay out here for a while longer, if you're OK with that."**

**"OK, whatever you want."**

He took my hand; I smiled, embarrassed and nervous at the same time.

**"Um...."**

**"What? Am I making you uncomfortable?"**

**"No! Not at all! It's just that....I've never held hands with a boy."**

**"You haven't even held hands with a boy?!"**

I shook my head.

**"Wow, my mom was right; the good girls never get the guys compared to the bratty popular girls!"**

I shrugged.

**"Yeah, that's what my mom taught me."**

**"Another thing we have in common."**

I smiled; I was wondering to myself....what was he planning on doing now that he knew it was me? Well, I was sure I would find out soon.

* * *

I know you guys probably don't like me all that much because I cut off the chapter so early, but I just didn't want it to get too long, so I decided to put a cliff-hanger (hee-hee). I hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up soon after! Peace out for now! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Changes in Life

Hey guys, it's the last chapter of the story, (yes, it is very sad) so I hope you all like it!

Read, Enjoy, and Review! I take anonymous reviews too!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS!!! :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Connor and I walked back inside while he took my hand in his and held it. I noticed that his friends were staring at us again.

**"Hey, your friends are staring at us again."**

**"Ah, who cares if they look at us?"**

**"Why? You don't?"**

**"No, I really don't. They're a little obnoxious sometimes and right now I really just want to be away from that right now. I mean, come on; it's a dance for goodness' sake!"**

Hm, I never thought he would be so serious about being serious. I heard our principal Mr. Mason speak into the microphone.

**"OK everyone, it's time for our Valentine's Ball."**

The girls and the boys split up to different sides of the room and stood chatting like crazy. I noticed that Connor was still staring at me from the other side of the room.

**"And it is time to announce the first couple on the dance floor! Girls, it's your turn first!"**

It was the tradition of every dance that Mr. Mason picked one boy and one girl to dance together on the dance floor.

**"Boys, drum-roll please."**

The boys began slapping their thighs with their hands as Mr. Mason continued.

**"Now, the first girl of the Valentine's Ball is...."**

He signaled the boys to stop the drum-roll; there was a short dramatic pause. I was pretty sure the girl wasn't going to be me. Honestly, no one really paid attention to me and my crushes.

**"Abby Robin!"**

All the girls began to shriek excitedly except for me; I was too in shock to speak. I saw Jenny go behind me and push me to the dance floor. I walked over nervously; I don't think I'd ever shaken this much in my life before. I actually saw a couple of guys pat Connor on the back.

**"Alright, now it's the boys' turn! Ladies, drum-roll please!"**

The girls imitated what the boys had done as Mr. Mason spoke.

**"And the first boy of the Valentine's Ball is...."**

He signaled the girls to stop as he continued another short dramatic pause...

**"Connor Dodson!"**

I saw a bunch of the guys going crazy when he said Connor's name. They began to push him out on to the dance floor with me.

* * * * * * *

**Two weeks later**

All that I can say is this: It's amazing how much of your life can change in just one night. It was almost late in the afternoon on a Saturday and I was sitting at the window in my bedroom when I heard my mom call up to me from downstairs.

**"Abby, I have some boy on the phone asking for you!"**

I ran down the steps, careful to make sure that I wouldn't end breaking my other foot too, and took the phone from her.

**"Hello? This is Abby."**

**"Hey Abs! It's Connor!"**

**"Oh, hey Connor. What's up?"**

**"Um, I was wondering, do you want to maybe do something tonight?"**

**"Oh, I'd love to! But, I really should ask my mom first."**

**"Oh, OK; that sounds like a good idea."**

I put my hand over the receiver and ran over to my mom.

**"Mom, is it OK if I go out tonight?"**

**"Sure honey, who are you going out with?"**

**"Um...Connor."**

**"What?! Connor?"**

**"Yeah, we're kind of together now."**

**"And you didn't bother telling me?! How long have you two been together?"**

**"Two weeks. Mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I was just so happy that I guess I forgot to!"**

**"Hm...well, I know that you wouldn't ever lie to me about that; I guess I'll just have to believe you."**

**"Good because it's the truth."**

**"OK, I guess you can go out tonight. But he has to come here and I have to meet him first."**

**"That's it?"**

**"Yep."**

**"OK, I'll tell him."**

I took my hand away from the receiver and put the phone back up to the side of my face.

**"Hey, I'm back."**

**"Hey, so what did she say?"**

**"She said I can go, but she wants to meet you first."**

**"That's all? Seriously?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Cool! I'll ask my parents to drive me over there."**

**"OK, cool."**

I gave him my address and directions to my house and hung up the phone. Connor and his parents arrived about ten minutes later. I greeted him with a hug.

**"Hey, are your parents taking us?"**

**"Yeah; are you OK with seeing a movie tonight?"**

**"Um, sure."**

He took my hand and I followed him out to the car. I waved to my mom as we drove away and headed to the movie theatre.

* * * * * * *

How strange that it was a Saturday afternoon and the theatre wasn't packed at all. I watched as Connor's parents drove off and let us be together alone. Connor was a gentleman and bought both of our tickets at the booth. We went to the concession stand and bought some popcorn and slushies, and then went to our theatre after handing the attendant our tickets. The movie wasn't all that long, but it was a little scary. I wasn't feeling my bravest today and apparently Connor had noticed too; he had put his arm around me. Well, at least I wasn't shaking like I used to whenever he got this close to me.

**"Abby, are you sure you're OK with watching this movie?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine."**

I definitely didn't want him to think that I was a wimp.

**"Well, you seem a little nervous."**

**"Well, yeah, I am nervous; but I think I'll be OK."**

**"Alright, but if you feel like you want to leave then just tell me."**

**"OK, thanks Connor."**

I scooted closer to him to make myself more comfortable; he wrapped his arm around me tighter. The movie ended pretty soon, so we go out and Connor called his parents to come get us. It was still in the middle of the evening and it really wasn't that dark outside. His parents said that it would be a while before they could pick us up, so we weren't very sure what we were supposed to do while we waited. I hadn't noticed that Connor had gone over to the game room, and when I did I noticed that he wasn't really doing anything except for looking around; I went over to him.

**"Connor, what are you doing?"**

**"Oh, just looking around for something to do; I mean, you wouldn't want to just sit here and wait, would you?"**

**"Well, no..."**

**"Then we might as well make with the time we have."**

**"Um...OK."**

He took some money out of his pocket and put it into the coin machine; some game tokens popped out.

**"Well, let's play some games then."**

Nobody else was there right now, why not? We played each other at a couple rounds of pinball, and then his parents arrived.

* * * * * * *

**"Connor, don't you think you could maybe stay with us for dinner tonight? I mean, Abby would love it if you did; isn't that right Abby?"**

**"Mom!"**

**"What? Wouldn't it be nice if he stayed for a little while longer and had dinner with us."**

**"Yeah...I guess."**

She turned back to Connor.

**"Oh, wouldn't you like to just stay with us for dinner? Just for a little while."**

**"Well, I most definitely would love to stay, but I'm not really sure if Abby wants me too."**

My head shot back up in shock.

**"Connor, of course I'd love it if you stayed!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, but my mom had to go and embarrass me about it!"**

**"Ah, that's OK; my parents do that to me all the time too."**

**"Yeah, you know parents!"**

**"Ahem!"**

I just realized that my mom was still there and she was listening to every word.

**"Sorry Mom."**

**"Ah, it's fine; I've been through that phase too."**

Connor and I laughed.

**"So, will you come and have dinner with us Connor?"**

**"Of course I will."**

He winked at me and I blushed a bit. He went out to ask his parents, they said OK, and he ran back in to let us know. Mom actually made a pretty good dinner that night. Dad and Troy had joined us downstairs and we enjoyed ourselves for what seemed like an hour. Connor's parents had agreed to let him stay over for another two hours since it was still only evening, but it was starting to get dark now.

**"Hey kids, it's getting dark out; do you two want to do anything outside before it gets too dark?"**

**"Sure Mom. What do you want to do Connor?"**

**"I don't know; what do you want to do?"**

**"Well, let's just head outside first."**

**"OK, let's go."**

We headed outside and I grabbed the basketball out of the garage. We started playing a little one-on-one action until he tackled me from behind with a hug.

**"Hey, you made me drop the ball!"**

**"Sorry. Hey, it's getting a little dark, you know?"**

**"Yeah, I guess it is."**

**"Well...."**

I guess I was completely clueless at what he was attempting because I was looking away when he put his hand on my cheek and turned my head to face him.

**"Connor, what are you doing?"**

**"Abby, I know we've been only dating for a couple of weeks, but I just want to try something."**

**"Huh?"**

I was still a little confused. What did he mean? But I knew when I saw him slowly moving closer to me that he was really up to something.

**"It's OK Abby, don't be scared."**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"I just want to try this...just to see."**

**"See what?!"**

I was a lot less confused and a lot more nervous now! I knew what he was trying to do! He kept leaning closer to me, and then his eyes began to close. I didn't know what else to do, so I closed mine too. I could feel him inching toward me for what seemed like forever, but was only about four seconds. Then he gave me the one thing that all other girls I knew already had. He gave me what I'd always been excited about having. He gave me the one thing that I could absolutely brag about to my friends so they could all scream with joy for me. He gave me my first kiss. It was almost as if I were in a dream, but I didn't know what I was doing, so I followed his lead. I wasn't nervous now at all, just swept away (but not literally, of course) at how amazing it felt getting to finally kiss him. I had never actually thought about wanting to kiss Connor; I mean, he was cute and everything, but I hadn't ever really thought about what it would be like to kiss him. Still, now that it was happening, I was perfectly happy. I suddenly felt Connor pull back, and I opened my eyes to see that he had fallen backwards onto the ground. I laughed.

**"Oh, is it really that funny?"**

**"Yes, it actually is."**

**"Well, ha-ha. Can you please help me up? I think I scraped my elbow."**

**"Which one?"**

**"My left one! Now can you please help me up?"**

I did as he'd asked me and took his arm without him protesting. I rolled up his left sleeve and looked at the scrape; there were only a couple of bad spots, but the area surrounding the bone was starting to bleed.

**"Geez, and you think you're in pain?"**

**"Yeah, it hurts!"**

**"Hey, breaking my foot was probably worse than any other injury I've ever had; and trust me, I've scraped my hands, knees, elbows, etc., a lot of times in my life. Now come on, let's go inside. I need to get you some bandages."**

He followed me inside and I ran upstairs to get some bandages and disinfectant for him; then I ran back downstairs and put the disinfectant on the scrape. The look on his face was a look of pain and burning, but it was gone as soon as I wrapped the bandages around his elbow.

**"There, is that better?"**

**"Actually, yeah, it is."**

**"So, why did you kiss me outside?"**

**"Well, I just wanted to try it to see if we were ready."**

**"And you weren't.**

**"Why would you say that?"**

**"Because you fell over."**

**"That was because I was in too much of a daze to know what was happening. It was my first time kissing a girl."**

**"Wait, seriously?"**

**"Yeah; I've just never found the right girl."**

**"Well, Connor, I have to tell you something....I've never actually kissed a boy."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Wow, so neither of us had our first kiss until now."**

**"Yeah, and I'm glad it was you."**

**"Seriously? You are?"**

**"Yeah."**

He smiled shyly.

**"Well, I'm glad you were mine too."**

We both stood there awkwardly for a moment.

**"So, do you want to head back outside?"**

**"Sure, let's go."**

We walked back outside and played some more basketball, but I made sure to take it easy because of Connor's scraped elbow. My mom came out a while later and asked us to come inside for a while. It wasn't really that cold outside at all, but she just didn't want us outside when it got too dark. My dad lit a fire and Connor and I sat by it while my parents talked to Connor to get to know him better.

**"So, your parents are still together?"**

**"Oh, yeah, my parents have been married for....."**

He was thinking in his head.

**"Almost seventeen years."**

**"Well, it's nice you two have things in common."**

Connor and I grinned at each other.

**"So, how old are you again?"**

**"I'll be fourteen in a month."**

**"Ah, you two are about the same age."**

I could tell my parents were trying to make sure that Connor was a good guy for me and not too old.

**"What sports are you doing this year?"**

**"Well, I was in football for a while, but I got a bad injury in my leg, so I had to quit; I didn't get to start basketball until after practice had already started because I hadn't had my physical yet, but we definitely had a good year; and I'm in cross country right now, and our team is doing really good this year."**

**"So, you're a pretty big sports fan?"**

**"Well, yeah, but I'm planning on trying out for this year's musical once they announce the days to audition."**

**"Really? You were planning on auditioning too, weren't you Abby?"**

**"Well, not really; our school's shows are pitiful and I want to stay with the community theatre."**

Connor looked at me wondrously.

**"Where's that at?"**

**"Between the park and the zoo."**

**"Well, maybe I should drop in some time to check out what shows you guys are doing."**

**"Yeah, I haven't been in any shows lately."**

**"Really? Why not?"**

**"I just haven't made it in."**

**"How could you have not made it in?!"**

**"I don't know, I just didn't."**

**"Well, whoever the director was, that person isn't very smart for not putting you in their show."**

I sort of blushed.

**"I wouldn't say that...."**

**"I would."**

**"Connor, it's no big deal! Our theatre's next show auditions are in a few weeks; I'll go to that and see if I can make it in."**

**"Well I hope you do."**

My mom looked at the clock.

**"Connor, didn't your parents say that they'd be here by now to pick you up?"**

**"Yeah...they did."**

**"Where do you think they are?"**

**"Probably just late, especially if my dad is driving; my dad is always late picking me up from anything."**

Sure enough, they arrived ten minutes and took him home. I felt a little said that Connor had to leave, but I was also glad because now I could go and call Kim to tell her the good news. I ran up to my room and picked up my cell phone to dial her number.

**"Hello?"**

Kim's voice came out on the other line.

**"Hey Kim, it's Abby!"**

**"Oh, hey Abs; what's up?"**

**"Um, nothing much, except for that I have my first boyfriend!"**

I could hear Kim scream on the other line.

**"No way, seriously?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"AAAAAAH"**

**"AAAAAAH"**

**"AAAAAAH"**

**"AAAAAAH"**

**"AAAAAAH"**

**"OK, enough with the screaming."**

**"Yeah, good idea."**

We both laughed. I felt like I could tell everyone in the world about Connor and I right now, but Kim was probably enough from one person that I could get my freaking out with. I had never thought that Connor and I would actually end up together, let alone kiss; but now that it had finally happened, life couldn't get any better. I had my best friends back, I had my first boyfriend, I'd had my first kiss, heck; I'd even had my first time holding hands with a boy. All of those firsts were Connor Dodson, the boy that I'd had my eyes set on for over three months, and all that had changed in one night at a simple school dance. I wasn't exactly sure what would be ahead in life for Connor and I, but I was sure that whatever happened, nothing could ever change how close we were now. Even if we broke up, we'd still be absolute friends. If only all ended relationships could be like that, huh? I guess I just got lucky this time.

**THE END**

* * *

Yeah, I really don't like saying this, but this story has officially ended! :( I really liked writing this story! Still, I will be posting my new story High School Never Ends as soon as possible too. Please leave me reviews! :)


End file.
